Total Drama Island: Revamped
by The Normal Twit
Summary: Total Drama Island's teams have been switched and swapped and Alejandro and Blaineley join the other campers on a ride of their lives. With new teams and new additions (without LeShawna and Ezekiel), how will everyone happen? Who will couple up? What new rivalries will form and who will come home with the one hundred thousand dollar prize? Find out on Total Drama Island: Revamped!
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

Total Drama Island: Revamp - Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

* * *

A dapper host stood on a cruddy, murky coloured dock. Sweat was nowhere to be seen on this man's face, not on the cleft on his chin or anywhere. "Where's my cue?" He yelled loudly, quickly expectant a response as he rolled his eyes. "Is my shirt dusty?" He asked, quickly blowing on navy coloured shirt which was short, but not as short as his white undershirt, the sleeves peaked through. A grin was suddenly plastered on his face, "Welcome to the hottest new reality show on the block, I'm Chris McLean!"

Chris oozed charisma, as he energetically moved around the dock. He paced towards the edge, "You've tuned straight into onto Total. Drama. Island!" Each word was saturated with a short pause, as his voice grew in volume. The grin never left his face. "What's that, you may ask?" He chuckled sinisterly, "Well, of course it's your new favourite show. We've handpicked twenty two of our favourites out of the hundreds that applied. Now, they thought they were going to be on a lovely holiday resort show, sadly we've sent them here to this crummy summer camp!"

The dock's creeks became suspiciously louder all of a sudden. "They'll have to battle cramped cabins!" A shot of the cabins could be seen with the sound of the door being opened creating the effect that you were going to enter it, while Chris smiled into the camera checking his teeth quickly before the camera returned to him. "Fierce grizzly bears!" Another shot was thrown on screen quickly of a growling grizzly bear with its claws up, the camera man that got that scene was subsequently put in hospital, "And worst of all...each-other!" No shot popped up this time, but Chris did hover closer to the camera and give a sadistic look and another little chuckle.

"Here comes our first competitor now...introducing the oldest of the players this season...Blaineley, also known as Mildred." A young women in her 30s in primped red carpet attire stepped off the yacht onto the dock, with a glare sent straight to Chris. "What?" He asked, rhetorically. His eyes showing he knew exactly what had caused that action.

Blaineley clutched her dark, dyed blonde roots. "You were not meant to reveal that about me!" She slammed her heel into the dock, an act of aggression that paired well with her tone of immense anger. "You're just jealous because I was meant to get this job!" Now it was Blaineley's turn to smirk, as she intended to walk forward as she flicked her hair. Chris grinned to the camera and his grin continued when he stuck his right foot out and Blaineley tripped over it.

As Blaineley let out a screech of pain offscreen once slamming into the dock, Chris began to introduce the next contestant. "The sizzlingly hottest guy this side of the atlantic," Chris winked, "Other than me of course." Blaineley let out a clear gagging sound in response, "An honour roll student and the son of a diplomat, Alejandro." The camera panned over to a tall, handsome, muscular male. His physique was only revealed by small undershirt leaving his upper half of his chest exposed. His brown hair and smouldering green eyes had Blaineley clearly flushed as Alejandro stepped onto the dock.

"Que?" He looked at Chris and instinctively moved his hand away from Chris' welcoming handshake as he looked at his surroundings. "This dump?" He whispered, but Chris heard it loud and clear. "What is the meaning of this? Surely, this - this is not where the competition takes place?!" Clearly exasperated Alejandro turned around, but his yacht had already left. He raced to the edge of the dock, "Por favor, señor!" He yelled, but not to no avail.

"Alejandro, buddy..." Chris struggled to hold in his laughs, as Alejandro glared at him. "This is the where the competition is taking place, you signed a legally binding contract and your yacht has left." Alejandro growled, but stormed to the edge of the dock standing next to Blaineley, who was clearly transfixed by him.

"Wow, hubba hubba!" Blaineley panted as she fanned herself, "Is it getting hot in here or is it just our chemistry?" Alejandro rolled his eyes, "I'm Blaineley...and I'm sure I'll get to know you some more." Alejandro internally cringed, but outwardly turned to Blaineley and kissed her hand diligently.

"I am Alejandro and I do hope that a kind and pleasant lady such as yourself and me will get to know each-other on a _game_ level." The emphasis on the word had caused Blaineley to switch her mood instantly, she sent a scoff Alejandro's way.

"If you don't want this," She gestured to herself in her form fitting red dress, "That's your loss, buster!" Offscreen, Chris' laughter was clearly evident. "Oh cram it, McClean!"

Chris managed to resist bursting out into fits of laughter as the next contestant surfaced quickly onto the dock and the fair skinned blonde haired female shot him a confused look as she clutched her surfboard slightly tighter. "Our surfer chick, Bridgette has arrived!" Bridgette shivered as realised her cyan jacket jacket which rested just below her belly button would not protect her from the cold. "And yes, you were bamboozled. This is where you're staying, Camp Wawanakwa!" Bridgette gasped.

"Are you serious?" She questioned, "I'm wearing shorts and sandals and when am I going to be able to use this!" She threw her hands up, trying to draw attention to her surfboard but her grip wasn't as iron tight as thought, she looked on in horror as surfboard went hurdling towards Blaineley, Alejandro quickly dived in and grabbed it before it collided with Blaineley and gave a warm, smile to Bridgette.

"Oh, wow." Chris said to the camera, grinning.

"Oh, wow..." Bridgette repeated but with a much more dazed tone as her hazel eyes connected with Alejandro's eyes. She quickly snapped out of it and rushed to grab her surfboard, "I'm so sorry!" Blaineley did not looked amused at Bridgette's worried apology. Bridgette grabbed her surfboard, but her hands grabbed on Alejandro's hands also.

"I do love someone who is hands on." He purred, as he let go of her surfboard. Bridgette stumbled back in a daze with her blush tinted cheeks, as Blaineley rolled her eyes.

"Get a room!" Blaineley grumbled, "Sister, just you wait." She directly told Bridgette, who looked confused as she took her place beside Alejandro. Alejandro quickly rolled his eyes but laughed, "It wasn't a joke." Blaineley countered quickly.

"Our next contestant is Beth, she's an acrobat for the ages and used to be in girl scouts. Introducing...Beth!" The camera panned onto a petite girl wearing donning bright clothing, pink trousers and green upper half. She grinned, "Hi Chris!" Spit escaped from her braces, as she adjusted her glasses. She giggled as she quickly waved to the camera, "Woah. It's so nerveraking being on TV, don't you agree?" She looked to Chris for a response.

"Uh, no." He said, eyes darting to the camera as she shoved Beth to the other side of the dock not even interested in what she had to say.

Beth stumbled, but turned around, her eyes glossing over Bridgette, Alejandro and Blaineley. "Hi guys!" She waved, amicably. Alejandro returned a warm smile which contrasted with Bridgette's wave and Blaineley's deeply judgemental stare.

"Oh, wow, really scraping the bottom of the barrel here, Chris." Blaineley's blunt remark led to both Beth and Bridgette to gasp.

"That is so rude!" Bridgette sounded very emotionally charged, as she crossed her arms and sternly huffed. "Honestly, I think Beth looks like a really nice girl."

"Doubt it." Blaineley continued.

"Wow, you really are a mean, bitter and twisted person, aren't you?" Beth accusingly pointed a finger at Blaineley, who feigned shock before rolling her eyes. Bridgette nodded in agreement.

"Beth, I'm Bridgette and I'm also nice, _unlike_ some people." An unaffectionate stare was sent Blaineley's way.

"Hey, I can be nice to people!" Blaineley insisted.

Alejandro clapped his hands, having prepared a statement to say. "Ladies, ladies. You are all ravishingly beautiful in your own special ways. Let us not bicker in such a way that makes our character seem bad." Beth let out a long giggle and nodded, Bridgette's eyes shifted elsewhere as she looked down, blushing yet again.

"Our next contestant is...a high profile aspiring lawyer, leader of the debate club at her school and the youngest ever Student Council President in her school's history...it's the honour student, Courtney!" A mocha skinned female stepped onto the block, her wide brown eyes scanned over the place as she gladly shook Chris' hand. She clutched the bottom of her preppy grey shirt, "Is this where we're..." She paused - pinched herself - and then refused walking towards the others. "Staying?"

"Yep!" Chris' overexcited grin made Courtney quizzical, as she turned her head to look at the other contestants, surveying them up. Alejandro blew her a flirtatious kiss, Courtney turned her cheek away, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"So, you must be my competition. I look forward to working with all of you." She smiled warmly as she stood by an unnerved Blaineley who scowled at her. "Uh," Courtney looked confused and slightly offended, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm starting to think that's just her face." Bridgette quipped, prompting Courtney to chuckle.

"It's all the botox!" Interjected Chris from off screen as Blaineley's face transformed into an expression of pure horror.

Blaineley rushed over to the camera, making herself become the only thing not obscured. "I haven't had any botox!" She frantically proclaimed, wriggling her face as hard as she could. "See, it's all moveable!" Blaineley quickly took her position back in line, "Just had to make sure that those tabloid lies could be disproven. Why else would I join this tragic band of people?" She stuck her thumb towards the other competitions, who all looked equally offended.

"I don't think it's very wise to be making statements like that, especially in a competition." Courtney's advice fell on deaf ears, "Wait...are you Blaineley from Celebrity Manhunt?" Blaineley smirked, readying her notepad to give Courtney an autograph. "Your advice is so damaging!"

"WHAT?!" Blaineley shrieked.

Courtney nodded, "Those pathetic tricks? Telling girls to wear a pants size bigger than they are so they can ask if they've lost weight?" Blaineley went bright red and her eyes instantly darted to the floor. "I bet you are doing that right now!"

"Oh, the camera adds ten pounds!" Blaineley assured herself, "You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't want to." Courtney mused under her breath, Bridgette smiled lightly as this.

"Our next contestant is the self proclaimed ladies man," Alejandro irked his eyebrow at Chris' words, suddenly upright and intrigued. All of the girls looked extremely interested, "Cody!" The girls interested quickly faltered as they looked at Cody. A short teal eyed male with his long (slightly messy) hair almost obscuring his eyes strode across the dock, confidence was high even as he heard the girls giggling. He looked at Alejandro, who smirked at him, Cody was instantly a gape and sullenly sighed obnoxiously as he took his place next to Courtney.

"A real ladies man!" Courtney cackled, "Aww," a condescending pat onto Cody's head had him object and glare, but Courtney just turned to the other girls. "He reminds me of the little brother I never had." She cooed.

"I am a real ladies man!" Cody yelled out, clearly annoyed.

"You're not even a real man," Blaineley rolled her eyes. "So how can you be a real ladies man?"

"Again!" Beth cut in, glaring daggers at Blaineley. "Again with those rude and off the cuff comments! Just because you are a celebrity, it doesn't mean you get to be rude to everyone else because we WILL send you home!"

"She's a celebrity? From what decade?" Cody absentmindedly wandered aloud.

"GET. HIM. AWAY. FROM. ME." Blaineley grabbed Cody, who looked deeply worried as he managed to break free from her grip due to Courtney and Bridgette holding him back. Cody quickly leapt into Alejandro's arms, who had dropped him and dusted his hands off within seconds.

"Duncan is our next contestant." Duncan's punkish green mohawk instantly attracted gasps as he gripped his dufflebag tightly. "This is some sort of extra punishment?!" He hissed, walking past Chris (and making sure to kick him in the shin lightly). Chris cried out in pain, "I'm not laughing!" He stood, isolated from everyone else. They stared at him, the seconds lingered on. "What?" Duncan barked out, "You never seen a criminal before, preppy?" He leered at Courtney.

Courtney looked shocked, and looked around before pointing to herself, Duncan nodded and rolled his eyes. "I'm...I'm not preppy!" She stuttered, unsure of what else to say. "Why do I give that impression?" She strolled up to Duncan, demanding an answer.

"Oh, no reason. Just your uptight, bossy, domineering everything. Oh, and your screechy voice?" Courtney mouthed the word that offended her most - screechy - in pure disbelief as she tried to process Duncan's word. "It's okay sweet cheeks, some people would find that sexy." He winked at Courtney, she failed to hide her repulsed nature. "Ugh," Duncan rolled his eyes, "You preppy **BEEP** s are all the same!"

Everyone gasped.

Duncan looked unamused, "Is he allowed to say that?!" Courtney asked Chris, Chris shrugged. "Ugh, I can't believe he just called me that!" Courtney stormed back to the others, deeply annoyed.

"It's so disrespectful to treat a lady that way!" Cody spoke up, although he was ignored as Alejandro coughed loudly over what he was trying to say. "Ugh, Al...why would you do that?" Alejandro visibly cringed, and laughed at Cody before patting him on the back. Cody fell onto the floor, "He...he pushed me!" Alejandro helped him up, laughing this off also.

"I would never disrespect a man, or a lady this way." His eyes glossed over Cody as squeezed Cody's hand tightly before letting it go, Cody let out a hoarse gasp before he clutched his hand in pain. "Especially not such a beautiful and intelligent one," He added, Courtney smiled and nodded at the compliments.

"Thank you." She took one look at Alejandro, before sending a death stare at Duncan.

"Our next contender for cheesy tabloid fame and money they will probably blow in a week is...Eva!" A stocky, muscular female in navy gym clothes looked confused as she stepped onto the dock, clutching her navy bag holding dumbbells.

"Where were those facts about me I was promised?" She turned to Chris, instantly raising her fists. Chris looked frazzled and frantically tried to find a cue-card before settling on one.

"Oh, Eva! The pampered princess for the ages, the eye candy of the season...it's Eva!" Everyone looked immensely confused, Eva looked deeply angered as she pushed Chris straight off the dock, Duncan was the only one who laughed. She darted a smile at him, and stood by him.

"Ew! I'm all wet! Ugh, cut to an ad break!" He requested, looking down as his soiled clothes in pure anguish as he stood in the water. "We'll be right back on Total...Drama...Island!"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Eva yelled, "We're staying here? Is this some sort of anger management punishment?" Eva looked around, "Because it's not FUNNY!" She screeched, "I want out."

"No can do, you signed a legally binding contract." Duncan said, unapathetic. "At least if you're here, we can school the rest of these losers." Duncan whispered, "But I would say tone down the temper, the others are scared of anything, bunch of wusses."

Eva let out an almost knowing groan, "I bet." She gruffly responded.

Chris stood back on the dock with his newly tried clothes and his trademark grin slapped back over his oddly shaped face. "Next up is the buff brickhouse nature lover...DJ!" As a tall black male stepped onto the dock, Bridgette tried hard to conceal her squeal and grin. She rushed straight up to him, Alejandro's eye widened in shock.

"You like animals too?" She asked, not at all intimidated.

DJ smiled warmly down at the surfer, "Of course I do! Who wouldn't?" He shrugged.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along very well." Bridgette quickly led DJ to the edge of the dock, he stood beside Alejandro who quickly levelled him up.

"Hi, uh, DJ is it?" Alejandro cut into the lively conversation between the two animal lovers, "I'm Alejandro. I love animals, also. What's your favourite?"

DJ opened his mouth to answer but Bridgette excitedly cut in. "There's so many to choose from!"

"That was my exact answer." DJ told Alejandro, smirking.

"Where's my introduction?" Huffed the annoyed goth girl on the dock, Duncan wolf whispered instantly, she rolled her eyes. "Dream on. And this is not - !"

Chris let out a lengthy long groan, "We already know this! Everyone has already complained about the same thing, Gwen!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "So what? I still don't want to be here with these people at this location. I didn't even sign up for this show, it was a dare!"

"Blah, blah, blah." Chris yawned over the sound of Gwen's yacht speeding away. "Aw," He feigned upset, "I guess you're stuck here."

"Loser." Gwen sighed, as she slowly walked to the others. Her eyes and posture switching when she looked at Courtney. Courtney looked shocked, "You're one of _those_ girls." Gwen stated, Courtney looked around in shock.

"Wha - why does everyone keep saying that?!" She cried out in aggravation. "I wasn't judging you!"

"Oh, but you will..."

"Next up, party fanatic - !" Gwen let out a long groan, "Popular guy - !" Gwen continued groaning, "Geoff!" Gwen sighed, loudly. "Will you cut that out?!" Chris moaned at Gwen, who rolled her eyes. She watched as the dancing party boy hopped off the yacht excitedly fist bumping Chris and strolled towards everyone else.

"Nice chest." Bridgette commented in a slight daze, her eyes looking over it.

"Thanks brah!" Geoff gave a quick thumb up to Bridgette as he attempted to stand near Gwen, who slowly moved. Noticing this, a look worry fell over Geoff. "Uh, that's so not cool, man. I'm nice, I promise!"

"Sure you are."

"Wow, she's really harshing my mellow." Geoff looked glum, Courtney patted him on the back, knowingly.

"Next up is - ah!" Chris looked stunned and jumped slightly when he saw a tall, auburn haired, lanky male standing beside him. He, much like Bridgette, was also clutching something is his hand - but this was something different, a keyboard. "This is uh, Harold everyone."

Harold's breath was loud and clear, "Awesome camp! This is going to be so cool." Harold walked over to the others, he uttered a simple "Ooh." Courtney looked repulsed as Harold flashed her a warm grin.

"Don't try it, dork! If she doesn't want a real man, she won't want you!" Harold rolled his eyes over Duncan's remark and silently took his place, opting not to cause a scene.

A yacht sped up to the dock and two people excitedly hopped off, "This is...Sadie!" He gestured to the plumper one of the duo, her clothing a slightly lighter shade of pink but other than that shared no difference with her skinnier, tanner friend. Their hairstyle was as synchronous as their earsplitting squeal.

"OH MY GOD!" Sadie yelled. "Katie, I can't believe we're actually here!" Both clutched each-other's hand and jumped up down. They excitedly skipped to the edge of the dock, Alejandro flashed his teeth in a smirk directed at Sadie.

"Wow, he's so hot!" Katie yelled out, stepping towards Alejandro.

"Oh my god, he so totally is!" Sadie gushed, pushing Katie out of the way absentmindedly.

"Oh my god, did you just push me?!" Katie gasped, hand on heart.

"Uh, no." Sadie answered matter of factly as she glared while getting into Katie's face. "I think you just got it wrong."

"I can't believe you're lying to me!"

"I'm not!"

With that, Katie and Sadie stepped off in opposing directions.

"Oh my god," A tall, fair skinned Asian female stepped onto the dock, her sunglasses instantly discarded so she could reveal her thinly veiled look of pure disgust. "Do not tell me this is where we're staying?" She spoke with such vigour, Alejandro's eyes almost sparkled as he watched her stride against the dock.

"Hello, mi - !" Heather let out a lengthy groan, cutting off and ignoring Alejandro. She began tapping her foot impatiently against the dock. She turned to Chris, awaiting an answer to her question.

"Everyone, this is the Heather!" Chris gesticulated towards Heather who flipped her hair, as she eagerly looked around in confusion.

"Where's my competition?" She sneered, looking at everyone.

"Over here, babe!" Duncan cried out, waving his hand to get her attention.

Heather turned to him, her mouth was screwed shut. Her eyes drilled into Duncan's, Duncan raised his eyebrows suggestively in an attempt to get her expression to change to a happier one. Eventually, Heather finally broke the silence between them and said, "Sorry, I thought I had told you about my policy, I don't talk to losers!"

"Your loss!" Duncan growled, his anger rising after being turned down yet again.

"Drop dead," Heather said nonchalantly as the others let out a gasp. "Oh my god, it's called a joke." She rolled her eyes, "Don't be so melodramatic." She told the others, dismissing their gasps. "I don't think a criminal on this show is what anyone had in mind!" She sent a glare Chris' way.

Chris grinned in return. "Nope!" He laughed, "Isn't that what makes it fun?"

"The only thing that could make anything like this fun is me having such little competition to get my million." Heather grumbled under her breath, her eyes darting around as she realised that no one had (thankfully) heard her second dig to her competitors.

Suddenly, a chorus of wolf whistles from Geoff, Duncan and Cody could be heard as the blonde bombshell and pampered princess pulled up to the dock, a pink suitcase being lightly clasped around her fingers as she struggled to drag it onto the dock with her.

"Oh, pathetic!" Courtney was unpleased as Duncan, Cody and Geoff were quick to help Lindsay get suitcase onto the dock. Her baby blue eyes and a giggle suifficing as enough of a reward for them.

"Woah," Duncan's eyes went to her assets. "Look at those - owch! Cody had unintentionally elbowed Duncan in the hopes of getting closer to Lindsay, "Dweeb, you're going to wish you didn't - !"

Lindsay's light, airy giggle stopped Duncan from continuing. "You guys are like so, polite and funny." Lindsay grinned, as she strode to the others. "Uh, where's like the hot tub?"

Duncan grinned, as he rubbed his hands together. "Oh yeah, where is the hot-tub?" He elbowed Geoff who snickered with him, both eager to see Lindsay in a bathing suit.

"I think ogling over a women due to her body is just so disrespectful." Alejandro spoke, specifically looking at Duncan and Geoff as he moved to lead Lindsay from the other guys (and then began intensely staring into her eyes). All a mesmerised Lindsay could do is giggle in return.

"Oh, barf." Heather groaned.

"I know, typical." Blaineley agreed.

Alejandro looked confused at this mutual agreement of something unspoken but said nothing.

"I think we can all say Lindsay has made quite the impression." Chris told the other campers, before turning to the camera and winking at it over the sound of the next yacht speeding up to the dock. "But next up is...Justin!"

Justin stepped off the dock, his eyes enclosed as he outstretched his arms. After a few pitiful moments, he gasped and opened his eyes. "What? Why aren't I being hugged?" He glowered, before he looked at Alejandro. "I'm much hotter than him, right?"

Silence was his response.

Justin raced up to the camera, "My skin is perfect, right?" Now a hint of insecurity began dripping from his voice, "I'm hot!"

"More like a complete snoozefest." Heather quipped.

"I don't know..." Beth began to fall under his spell, before her eyes darted to Alejandro. "Hmm," She shrugged. "I guess..."

"You guess?!" Justin shrieked, "If I'm not hot...what am I?"

"Well," Chris cut in. "This is awkward...we did cast you solely for your looks." Justin looked more petrified at this.

"What?! You mean...I'm going to have to actually do something?" Justin gasped, his head bowed in shame. "I guess I'm up to it," He mused under his bated breath as he took his place beside Sadie.

"I think you're cute," Sadie complimented. "For Katie anyway," Sadie pointed, "I can get Alejandro!" Sadie giggled, Justin looked more upset at this. Sadie gasped, "Oh my, like gosh, I totally didn't mean to make you feel bad. You're still hot but like Alejandro is gorgeous..." Sadie almost began drooling as she visualised Alejandro's body, only succeeding in grossing Justin out.

"Next up...Izzy!"

Justin gasped at this. "It can't be, Izzy..." He bit his lip in anticipation, as Izzy's yacht came into view and the seaweed wearing crazy redhead he knew so well came into his line of vision. "Oh no!" He whimpered.

Izzy cackled, "I'm so excited to be here!" She grinned crazily at Chris. She skipped off the dock, but gasped exaggeratedly upon seeing Justin. "Oh, my God!" Izzy's eyes widened in shock.

Justin began sweating immensely.

"I think I left my chainsaw on the boat!" Everyone let out a concerned and worried gasp as Izzy raced toward the edge of the dock and attempted to leap off, but Chris quickly grabbed.

"Ugh. I need to move. This is the aliens stopping me!" Screeched Izzy, until she was dropped on the floor when Chris seized his grip on her. She glared at Chris, "You're working for them!" She pointed at Chris, squinting her eyes before laughing maniacally and walking towards the others.

"Hi, guys!" She waved at them.

Everyone had a mixture of expressions, mostly including fear or anxiousness.

"What?" She shrugged, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Next up, a bookworm for the ages, the anti social shortie...it's Noah!" Izzy raced up to Noah instantly, who dropped his suitcase in shock as Izzy began sniffing him.

"Uh, Chris?" Noah gestured to Izzy, "She can't be sane."

"She's not!" Chris laughed, "Beauty of the producers and casting agents. She was begging to be cast and we just couldn't say no!" Noah glared at Chris' statement as he walked to the others.

"Hmph, I see the circus is in town." He stated, looking at Gwen, who irked her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you did not just say that." She hissed, stepping up to him. "Say it." She was right in his face, Noah smirked, his arrogance radiating.

"I. See. The. Circus. Is. In. Town." He repeated, with even more confident and vigour as before.

"Ugh, you don't deserve the effort." Gwen turned around, stepping back.

"Yay, Gwen!" Courtney cheered, everyone looked at her in confusion. She shrugged, "What? Violence is never the answer."

Alejandro smiled at Noah, "Hello worthy adversary."

"Oh great, one of these people. Shouldn't you be the Bachelor on that show and play your games there?" Noah asked, not missing a beat as Alejandro's facade temporarily cracked.

"Haha." He croaked out, clearly caught out.

"WIPEOUT INCOM-I-I-NG!" Screamed a jock wearing red gym clothes, he cried out as he slammed into the assortment of luggage, as everyone looked at the jock flying overheard in amazement. "I'm okay!" He reassured everyone quickly before standing up.

"Wicked!" Chris complimented, "And that over there is Tyler, everyone."

Lindsay gasped, "Wow!" She rushed over to him, "That took so much guts!"

"Not that much intelligence, though." Courtney noted, Heather laughed at this lightly but when Courtney turned to smile at Heather she returned back to her scowl quickly.

"Ugh, like either of them are intelligent." Blaineley cut in, earning another glare from Beth. She stuck her tongue out at Beth, who remained festering but silent.

"I mean to be good at sports, you do need guts and I am one of the best." He gloated as he flexed his biceps, before stepping forward and subsequently tripping over, Lindsay laughed at this.

"You're so funny, uh..." Lindsay tapped her head, trying to recount his name but she struggled. "You're so funny!" She repeated, as she helped him up, completely blanking out on his name.

"It's Tyler." He reminded her warmly, as she clutched his arm.

"I'll remember that!" Lindsay promised, but even she was unsure as to whether she would.

"Our final two campers have arrived on the dock, moments after each-other. Introducing...Trent!" He gestured to the taller and skinnier one of the two, Sadie and Katie gasped at his good looks. His jet black hair and green eyes had them almost ready to faint and "Owen!" Owen was certainly very plump, but extremely charismatic, he grinned and waved to the others.

"Hi everyone!" Owen rushed towards everyone quickly, waving at them.

"Wow, someone's fat." Blaineley commented as she looked at Owen, rather matter of factly.

"Oh my god," Courtney gasped. "That is just a whole new level of rude."

"What?" Blaineley shrugged, "He's like five of Trent!"

Owen looked down and looked instantly glum as the majority of the cast glared at Blaineley, Trent patted Owen on the back comfortingly. "It's okay, big guy. I still like you." The two smiled warmly at each-other, prompting a chorus of cooing.

Chris looked at the camera, flashing a huge grin its way. "Now that everyone is here, we can do a lovely group photo of course! To the edge of the dock!" He commanded.

Now, everyone stood at the edge of the dock. Katie and Sadie were clamouring around Alejandro, as a dejected Justin stood beside them. Trent had hopped on Owen's back and the front row was made of the shorter campers of Izzy, Beth, Cody, Courtney and Bridgette all kneeling and waving. Everyone had found some sort of position, Geoff was in the middle with Noah, DJ, Harold, Heather and Blaineley (who were bickering immensely) and Lindsay and Tyler who were stood next to each-other, glancing into each-other's eyes, some would say love struck and Gwen, Duncan and Eva sat slightly isolated from everyone else, looking mostly annoyed.

Chris stood in front of them, cracking up to himself. "Everybody say...cheese!"

A chorus of half enthusiastic and half pessimistic people could be heard, "Cheese!" All quickly held their positions, Gwen made a slight effort to crack a smile. After a couple of seconds passed, Blaineley groaned, prompting everyone to stop holding their positions, "Will you hurry this up? Ugh, Chris, I know you're an inexperienced host but - !"

In the midst of Blaineley's glare, Chris snapped the photo. Everyone gasped. He smirked, "You can thank the one and only, Blaineley for that."

"Wha - how do I look? This show has no hair and make up crew, if I look bad I'm calling my agent!" Blaineley threatened.

"Oh, no..." Noah sarcastically began, "Your agent?" He gasped, "Wow! We're so scared!"

Chris laughed at this, "My words exactly!"

Blaineley tapped her heel on the dock, consciously making it louder and with more force each-time as she growled and tried to cool her anger down. Suddenly, the dock gave way and everyone fell into the water. Chris was eager to snap pictures of this while he was laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, this wasn't even meant to happen! This is too good! Dry off and meet me in the campfire in ten! I'll sound the intercom for when you should start making your way."

* * *

While some opted to follow Chris straight to the campfire and hope their clothes would dry naturally, others stayed behind. Gwen shivered and glared at Blaineley who was almost completely dry.

"How are you even completely dry?! It was your fault!" Gwen was deeply angered, and this got the attention of the others who had stayed behind. Those being Trent, Bridgette, Eva, Lindsay and Courtney.

"She's totally right." Courtney agreed, "Like those heels of yours and tapping on the dock along with your damaging advice and consistent rudeness? You'll never have a real career if you don't get your act together, no matter how spoonfed you are."

Blaineley gasped incredulously, "SPOONFED?! I AM BLAINELEY - !"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I WRING MY HANDS AROUND YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE NECK!" Bellowed Eva suddenly, as she cut in. Blaineley quickly silenced and sheepishly grinned, Eva noticed Bridgette's scared look at her. "What? It got her to shut her mouth, finally." Eva raised a fist at Blaineley, "And you'd better keep it that way!" She then stormed off, with Gwen following her.

"Wow," Courtney was visibly shaken. "That Eva girl is..." She paused, trying to think of a word to describe her after what had just transcribed.

"Something." Bridgette concluded, shivering. "Like, there was no reason to get that to that level of extreme anger. As a pacifist, violence is never the answer." Courtney shook her head at that.

"I respectfully disagree, Bridgette. In law, there's something called self defence that sometimes really does have to call for violence. It's not nice to do, but sometimes it has to be done."

Bridgette rolled her eyes and quickly crossed her arms, "But not on a reality show." Courtney nodded at that and the two walked away, forgetting about Lindsay.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Lindsay raced after them quickly.

* * *

Heather and Alejandro were the only two who decided to follow Chris to the campfire, they finally reached it after a long, long walk. "Oh my gosh, finally! My legs were about to give about and these heels are something called expensive!" She quickly took her heels off and sat on one of the logs, Alejandro followed her. She glanced to see him beside her, "I don't think I need someone stalking me."

Alejandro smirked, "I'm not stalking you, my sweet. But maybe your attitude needs some tuning, you didn't even acknowledge me."

"Oh, cut it out. I know these shows and I know what it takes to win and I've seen and dated plenty of people like you!" Heather pointed at Alejandro, her ring finger firmly on his chest. Alejandro closed the gap between them as clasped Heather's hand and he let Heather feel his chest.

"Enjoy it?" Heather removed her hand instantly and let out a groan, "And you've dated a lot of people like me?" He scoffed, "I doubt that." Heather rolled her eyes.

"You are so conceited, annoying and..." Heather stopped when she saw Alejandro smiling at her.

"Sexy?" He concluded for her, she cringed at this but was also clearly blushing.

"Just stay away from me, you got it?!" Alejandro nodded, noting that despite her tone which said she meant business, Heather was still blushing and her face was clearly flushed.

* * *

Justin and Noah were trailing behind the others who were close to the campfire, Justin quickly stepped towards Noah ominously. "Do you think I'm..." He gulped, "Ugly?" He whispered, squeaking as said the word.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Insecure like the rest of us for once?" He was uncaring, "Good." Justin gasped at this, deeply upset. "But I assume you don't really like Alejandro?" Noah asked.

"Ugh, of course not!"

Noah smirked at Justin's quick reply. "I think this'll be the start of something very good..."

* * *

As everyone finally gathered at the campfire, Chris readied himself as the campers looked to him. "These people here will be your enemies," Heather glared at Alejandro and huffed, "Your friends..." Bridgette and Courtney smiled at each-other, "And maybe even more." Chris glanced at a lovestruck Lindsay and Tyler and he rolled his eyes, "Now, the teams have already been assigned. If I call your name, please stand over to my left."

Everyone looked expectant and nervous.

"I wonder what team I'll be on," Lindsay asked DJ, who was sat aside her.

"I just hope everyone is nice..." He replied back.

"Alejandro," Alejandro stood up, walking towards Chris. "Beth," Beth squealed and race towards Alejandro. "Blaineley," Alejandro's face dropped at this and he turned away to conceal this as Blaineley walked towards him and Beth. "Cody, DJ, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Noah and Tyler." Cody looked shocked at being called but raced towards the others, Lindsay and DJ smiled at each-other as they found themselves on the same team and Tyler trailed behind the two (but in front of Gwen, Izzy, Noah and Justin).

"Why does Izzy keep staring at you?" Noah asked Justin, noting Izzy's wandering eyes.

"Me?" He feigned shock, "She's staring at you. I think she's into you." Noah warily glanced at Izzy, who waved at him while moving her hair from side to side, Noah and Justin then exchanged worried looks.

"You guys are the Killer Bass!" Chris revealed to a mix of confused faces and some cheers.

"Whoo!" Lindsay screamed happily, "What's a bass?" She asked Tyler, who shrugged.

"It's a fish." DJ answered.

"Wow, I love eating fish!" Lindsay's excitedness about this had DJ's face instantly drop, Alejandro laughed at this (along with Lindsay's obliviousness to her upsetting DJ).

"Beauty as well as brains," Alejandro's comment laced with sarcasm went over Lindsay's head as she got lost in his eyes, temporarily. Tyler groaned at this to attract attention.

"This is so tragic." Blaineley yawned, Gwen nodded in agreement as Noah internally smirked.

"The rest of you," Chris continued, "Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Katie, Owen, Sadie and Trent." The group reluctantly stood up and formed somewhat of a group together, "You guys are the Screaming Gophers!"

Lindsay cheered again.

"We're not even on your team!" Courtney scolded.

"Idiot." Gwen chorused.

Lindsay's lip began quivering. "I think Lindsay's smart!" Tyler objected, Lindsay smiled.

"I also think Lindsay is incredibly intelligent." Alejandro stated, as Lindsay smiled at him. But this time, she was actually blushing.

"If you ever have any actual good opinions about your competitors, you may air them in what I like to call the outhouse confessional. The viewers will see al of your dirty laundry and in there everything will be kept secret. It will be something between just you and the viewers. You will also vote in the confessionals if your team needs to send someone home. When will you need to do that, you ask? When you lose a challenge. If you lose a challenge, you will be forced to send home one of your own. And that person can never, never ever, ever return. Gophers, your cabins are on the right, Bass the left."

"Are the cabins all one gendered?" Asked Courtney, "I don't want males in my cabin annoying me constantly."

"Hey!" Duncan seemed offended, especially because Courtney was starting at him. "I would never do that!" He sounded sincere, but then Courtney groaned once he winked after it.

"I agree with Miss Girl Power over here, _some_ people struggle to take hints." Heather's eyes went straight to Alejandro.

"There are four cabins. You are separated by team and gender, got that?" Chris asked, "Oh wait, I don't care if you don't!" At this, everyone groaned. "You're required in the mess hall soon, but for now feel free to explore your cabins!" This prompted everyone to scatter off in separate directions.

* * *

Heather stormed straight into the girls cabin, "This is my bed!" She gestured to the nearest bottom bunk, Courtney and Bridgette followed in.

"Aw, I wanted that bed!" Courtney groaned, "It's nearest to the door."

"You snooze, you lose!" Heather taunted, haughtily. "As the leader of this team, I think it's fair I assign the beds, right?" Heather chuckled. Bridgette and Courtney glared at her, "Oh. What's that?" She listened, "I hear no objections!"

"I want the top bunk!" Eva raced into the cabin and instantaneously placed her dumbells onto the top bunk, Heather screamed and chastised Eva. Bridgette and Courtney giggled as they took the other bunk, Bridgette taking the top and Courtney on the bottom.

Katie and Sadie squealed as they walked in, "We're on the same team!" Sadie cried out, hugging Katie.

"I know! This is so great!" Katie was equally excited and the two jumped up and down.

"Okay! Stop that!" Heather barked at them, they frowned as they stopped jumping. "We need to have a good strategy to win challenges and crush the other team, don't you think, Courtney?"

Courtney looked startled, "Oh, uh wow. Yeah, I do think so."

"What do you suggest?" Heather pressed Courtney for answer, while giving her a slightly sinister grin. Courtney began considering Heather's question, "I mean if you don't know then..." Heather sheepishly grinned, "I can always suggest something."

"No!" Courtney instantly objected, before composing herself. "I mean..."

"She means you're so rude and mean." Sadie continued.

"Ugh, totally." Katie chorused in agreement.

"What?!" Courtney cried out, "That's not what I meant." She clarified, "I meant that Heather is actually correct. We need to cooperative, work and together and always do what is asked of us to the best of our abilities. Got that, girls?"

"Whoo! Girl power!" Heather fakely cried out, pretending to be happy as the other chorused this. Courtney raised her eyebrow at Heather, prompting Heather to smile even wider.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

Heather sat in the confessional, crossing her arms as she leant back onto the toilet. "That Courtney girl really thinks she is something?" Heather laughed at that, "I'll let her suggest a couple of things and then it when it goes horrifically wrong, she will go home straight away." Heather theorised, before nodding. "Oh yeah, she's too smart for her own good and she's already getting buddy buddy with Bridgette, I don't like it."

STATIC.

Courtney walked into the confessional and sat down, "Uh, so do I just say anything?" She asked, "Ew. This is so...unhygenic." She looked at the toilet and the confessionals clearly tattered walls, "Is this second hand?" She asked in disgust.

STATIC.

* * *

"I don't want to share a bunk with her!" Beth sulked, as she pointed at Blaineley. "She is so rude."

"I agree, she totally is." Lindsay commented, while Blaineley gave her a death stare. "Wow, what's wrong with your face?" Lindsay asked, confused.

Blaineley rolled her eyes at Lindsay and continued to speak as Beth began to walk over to Lindsay. "I am a kind individual! You guys are all just jealous nobodies!" Blaineley rationalised.

Gwen walked past Blaineley and placed her stuff on the bottom bunk, Blaineley decided to follow and sleep on the top bunk, "You're my best option."

"Gee, thanks." Gwen replied monotonically.

"Oh wow!" Izzy dropped her stuff at the entrance and flipped, landing onto the floor with a crash. "Wow, is this spot taken?"

Gwen glanced down. "Wow, she's sleeping like a dog." Gwen noted.

"You mean like a Heather?" Blaineley quipped, Gwen smiled at this.

"What?" Lindsay asked, "I don't get it. A..." She gasped, "Oh my gosh, that is so rude," She then nodded, "But kind of true."

* * *

 **Confessionals**

Blaineley sat in the confessional unamused, "This show is low budget trash," She grumbled, "I cannot believe my agent said this would be a good idea. Everyone here doesn't even know what it's like to be famous!" She yelled, clearly exasperated. "I mean they are...nobodies!" She laughed out of annoyance, "How could anyone put me and them in the same boat?! Oh and don't get me started on those idiots that call themselves my teammates."

STATIC.

Beth was next in the confessional, "Blaineley is the worst!" She cried out, raising her hands above her head. "But other than that, everyone else seems nice." She shrugged, smiling warmly, before gasping, "Do I have anything in my teeth?" She asked the camera man and he shook the camera side to side, signalling a no. Beth sighed in relief. "Hi everyone from back home!" Beth added quickly.

STATIC.

* * *

Alejandro stood in the center of the cramped cabin, "Men. I trust we will all help each-other and that we want to win this game, don't you agree?" He asked, they all cheered excitedly.

"Yeah!" Tyler agreed, clearly very spontaneous. "Whoo!" He jumped up, but then fell back down. "Ow..." He groaned in pain, Alejandro looked down at him, annoyance in his eyes.

"Something wrong, Al?" Noah asked, Alejandro flinched. "Did you just flinch...?" He asked, pausing. "Al?" Alejandro flinched again, "What's wrong with that?" Alejandro's glared at Noah with such intensity that Noah silenced himself.

"I must leave you be for a second gentlemen, I think I'm going to the mess hall." He held his facade until he turned around, a clear glare on his face as he stormed out.

"Wonder what that was about." Noah looked confused, "What do you think?" He asked Justin, who shrugged.

"Maybe he's just enjoying the vibes, man." Geoff's explanation was not something that Noah had any intention of believing. "And you know what," Geoff said, pulling Noah back from rushing after Alejandro. "I think you should too, bro. Watch me burp the alphabet and then tell me you're not happy to be here!" Geoff followed this by a goofy laugh, as Noah looked anxious.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

Alejandro stormed into the confessional, slamming the door behind him. He paced slightly, "How dare he?! How dare he call me THAT?!" He looked to the camera, "Noah is going down, you hear me! That name is something that is the bane of my existence." Alejandro groaned, hands going straight to his head as he gripped his hair. "I just...need to keep my cool, I am Alejandro. Alejandro keeps his cool." He sighed, enclosing his eyes and gave himself a few vital moments to calm down.

STATIC.

Noah sat in the confessional, his eyes wide as he continued to think. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Alejandro's reaction to me calling him 'Al' was very telling. He's not stupid and neither am I. I see through him, maybe I shouldn't have said that so early but I have." Noah shrugged, "Now, where do I go from here? That is a good question..."

STATIC.

* * *

AN: This was almost over 8K words. This was one of the longest chapters I have ever written, at times it was tedious but I think it was relatively easier than I was expecting. If you read all of that, please don't hesitate to review. I have a lot to explain here. First things first, why are Alejandro and Blaineley here and not LeShawna and Ezekiel? That's because this is based off a Brantsteele, all of the eliminations and teams are and that's where the Brantsteele's influence ends.

So, there a few specific things I have referenced here from the original. Cody not knowing who Blaineley is inspired by when it happened in TDWT, Noah-Justin are surprisingly close despite Noah being the "anti-Justin". The canon couples of Duncney, Tynsday, Gidgette and Aleheather and referenced but that doesn't mean they'll happen. Heather is a lot ruder to Alejandro because she hasn't gone through any sort of development yet, Beth has more of a "bite" in this version, having seen and been bullied by a couple of Heather's and Blaineley's.

Cody and Tyler have similar introductions in the canon version as well as here. Courtney's references Geoff's song in TDWT, "Her Real Name isn't Blaineley" and Blaineley states a fact from Chinese Fake Out. I'm not going to name all of them but there's a quite a lot. In this version the challenges will be the same but with the addition of Blaineley and Alejandro and completely new teams, how will the elimination order be impacted?

Hint: Quite a lot.

Please read and review if you enjoyed it, because this will motivate me to continue. I'm hoping for a good 10-20 reviews for this chapter. I'll continue regardless of how many I get it, but it'll be easier to continue reading comments and seeing that people are actually reading this and enjoying it, that's always the best part really. Thanks for reading up to this point and I will answer all reviews and questions at the beginning of next chapter. I love interacting with readers!


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

Total Drama: Island - Revamp

Killer Bass: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Cody, DJ, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Noah and Tyler.

Screaming Gophers: Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Katie, Owen, Sadie and Trent.

* * *

Some campers were sitting in the mess hall, both sides were evidently divided. The Bass was on one table (consisting of Gwen, Noah and Blaineley) and the Gophers were the much more social and larger team, with Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Katie, Sadie and Trent on their table. Chris walked in and groaned, "Where's everyone else?" He sighed, "Do they want food or not?" He asked to the Bass table, who looked at each-other unsure of their dynamic between each-other and Chris.

"Gosh," Heather spoke up, once Chris walked off. "So, I think I should be the leader of the team." Before any objections could even surface, Heather took the drastic move of leaping from her seat and standing onto the table. She turned to evilly stare at the Bass team, "You hear that Bass?! With me as their leader, this team is taking it all the way to the win!" Heather cried out, some cheers echoed from her team but it was overthrown by the shrill sounding boos from the Bass.

"Uh, who do you think you are?" Whispered Courtney, glaring at Heather as she took her place. Heather looked extremely happy with herself, "Like seriously!" Heather rolled her eyes and her trademark scowl resurfaced.

"I'm the team leader!" Heather repeated, completely ignoring Courtney's question. "Look, we need someone to lead this team and who else was going to step up to the plate?" She looked at her team, coming to the same conclusion she had before, "Not any of you." Courtney gasped, looking around for some sort of other reaction but her teammates didn't seem overly bothered.

"Guys!" Courtney nudged Bridgette, "She just insulted us and told us we couldn't lead the team!" Courtney's dramatic retelling had Heather laughing once both girls saw Bridgette rolling her eyes back at Courtney.

"Look, Courtney." Bridgette began softly, "If Heather screws up, she goes. We don't really like her." At this, Heather's face dropped. "We won't hesitate to send her home, if she screws up."

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "I mean Heather, you're not really helping us by riling up the other team and making decisions without us." Heather clenched her fists together under the desk, trying desperately not to raise them.

"Oh my god, like Heather you're so totally bossy!" Sadie agreed, "We just think we should see how it goes and we don't need a leader." Heather gave Sadie the biggest look of superiority she could muster (she'd had a lot of practice) and smugly smiled once Sadie whimpered and turned away, going straight back to chatting with Katie.

"Look, guys..." Heather's softer tone was instantly picked up by Courtney, who now looked engrossed in what Heather was saying. Heather noted this and continued in the same exact light, airy tone. "I don't want you guys to think I hate you because I don't." Heather shook her head and placed her hand on her heart, fakely choking up. "I, I could never hate anyone!"

"Nobody said you could." Bridgette pointed out, glaring at Heather along with the rest of the team. "Heather, we don't need to be patronised." Courtney nodded in agreement at this.

"UGH!" Heather groaned, standing up instantly. "What happened to girl power, Bridgette? What happened?" Heather asked, bitterness seeping into her tone. "Don't let HER get into your ear!" The 'her' in question was Courtney, evidenced by Heather's thumb pointing straight at a shocked Courtney. Heather then proceeded to storm off.

Alejandro, who walked into the Mess Hall during Heather's incident, was smirking upon seeing her hasty exit.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

Heather sat seated in the confessional with a glare situated on her face as she had her arms crossed and her back hunched. "My team are so stupid!" Heather complained, "I'm not sure how it's coming across but..." Heather looked at the camera, her eyes almost showing an element of vulnerability. "They're wrong." She finished, a confident shrug was what followed. "I will NOT be the first to go home, I won't even be the 21st to go home because I'm here to play this game how it's meant to be played."

STATIC.

Alejandro sat in the confessional, bursting out in laughter as tears began to run from his eyes. "Oh, Heather," He said, clutching his chest with one hand as he wiped a tear from his eyes with his spare hand. "She's so..." He paused, attempting to settle on the right words but the smile never left his face. "Delightful." He sighed, adorningly. "But," He suddenly sat up, "She needs to play a better game than that." He chuckled to himself, "Otherwise she'll never be my competition!"

STATIC.

* * *

All of the remaining team members seeped slowly into the Mess Hall, sauntering to their respective team tables and quickly taking a seat. Chris quickly returned from the kitchen with a megaphone, "Welcome!" He repeated into it, everyone shuddered and clutched their ears. "Oh, is it too loud?" He gasped, seemingly not knowing it was. "Perfect!" Everyone groaned at this typical reply from Chris.

"What's the point of this, may I ask?" Alejandro intercepted.

"Hush!" Chris snapped back within seconds, "I'm getting to that. So, you guys will not be able to order pizzas but you, sadly, do need food."

"Did he say...sadly?" Repeated Lindsay, whispering to Alejandro.

"Hush!" Chris repeated, "Some people just can't follow direction!" Lindsay looked down, ashamed as Chris glared at her. "So, we've hired a good old friend of mine...Chef Hatchet!" Chris chuckled, "You'll just love his food. CHEF!" He cried out, calling him. A burly man in a poor Chef's uniform and hat strode towards Chris, towering above him and the other competitors.

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT YOU GAWKING AT?!" He screeched, his gruff voice making itself heard. "If you want my, ahem..." He grinned evilly, "Lovely food...you'll have to grab a tray and go up! You get what I deserve you and I don't want no complaining! Got that?!" Everyone stayed silent. "GOT THAT?!"

Now, everyone was quick to respond with some sort of affirmation that they had indeed 'got that'.

* * *

Noah sighed, Alejandro's eyes on him as they had been for the past couple of minutes. Whilst everyone else was eagerly chatting, Noah was deep in thought. He stood up suddenly, alerting Alejandro. "I'm going to get some food." He glanced around, "Anyone want to come with?"

Justin paused his talking with Blaineley and Gwen and proceeded to stand up, "Yeah, I need to give everyone some break from my beauty." Alejandro rolled his eyes, as Justin and Noah walked towards the forming queue.

"Should we go?" Blaineley asked Gwen, before extending her question to the rest of the team as she looked around for an answer, only to be ignored. "Ugh!" She groaned once again, "Who even are half of you?" She spat out in a mutter.

"I'll go with you." Gwen quickly answered, protecting Blaineley from saying anything else. As the two stood up and took their places in the queue behind Justin and Noah, Alejandro began to speak.

"So team, who should we assign as a captain?" He asked, his demeanour suddenly a lot peppier. He cleared his throat, "Uh, team?" He continued, as they finally began to silence their speaking.

DJ, who was seated next to a chatty Lindsay and Tyler, was first to speak up. "Don't you think the whole team should be here to make that decision?" Alejandro nodded at this.

"An excellent contribution, DJ! Something only a captain could say?" He suggested, "Ah..." He said, after looking at a nervous DJ's expression. "I guess not," He shrugged. "Would anyone else want to step up to the plate?" His eyes quickly glanced over to Noah, Blaineley, Gwen and Justin who were deep in rich conversation.

"What about you, Alejandro?" Lindsay suggested, Tyler nodded at this. "Oh no, I don't think that was a good suggestion." She began pouting, "I really tried to think of something as well!"

"No, it was great suggestion, Lindsay." Tyler smiled warmly at Lindsay, "What do you think, Alejandro?" Alejandro pretended to consider Tyler's question as if he hadn't already prepared for this.

"I shall graciously and humbly accept."

* * *

As the queue began to move forward, Noah turned to the Bass table and heard them quickly erupt in cheers, stopping the conversation between Blaineley, Gwen and Justin also.

"What are they cheering about?" Gwen sneered, in confusion. All three were stopped in their tracks as they each glanced over to the Bass table, trying to figure out what they had missed.

"Oh no..." Noah's face morphed into an expression of annoyance, "He's team captain. You can tell." At this, the other three were a-gape. Noah sighed, "I was going to subtle about this..." He hesitated as the line continued to move forward, "But I guess we need to form an alliance." He lowered his voice quickly.

"What?" Gwen was in disbelief, "Can you repeat?" She asked, "You called my self expression something you would see at a circus!" It was clear Gwen was still seething.

"It was...a friendly joke? Where I come from that's a compliment!" He tried to reason with a glaring Gwen.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry." Gwen stormed back to the table and huffed as she sat down. She even swatted a 'concerned' Alejandro away from her, something which at least made Noah laugh.

"Well I'm in," Blaineley shrugged. "He can't be the team captain. He's just so - ugh!" Justin nodded in agreement, "How dare he turn me down? ME? A celebrity!" She giggled bitterly, "But I'm not mad."

"Yeah, so not mad..." Noah quipped, as Justin chuckled.

"I'm in as well. I don't get it, I'm so much hotter than him!" Justin looked at himself in a hand-held mirror (he seemingly had just plucked it out of thin air) and then glanced at Alejandro, "Yeah, I still don't see it. We need him gone!"

"That's that then." Blaineley chuckled, eyeing up an oblivious Alejandro as he continued to try and get Gwen to open up to him. "He's really trying to Gwen on board, isn't he?" Noah looked worried at that, something Blaineley picked up on. "Oh no, don't worry. I can easily get Gwen back on board, it just takes a bit of girl magic. Trust me."

* * *

 **Confessionals**

Gwen sat in the confessional, her head in her hands, rendering her speech muffled. "Ugh!" She was clearly deeply upset. "Why won't anyone just leave me alone!?" She asked, "Nobody gets what it's like. They all seem so charismatic, I just don't want to talk to everyone right now. Alejandro keeps trying to press me for information or is trying to "cheer me up" or so he says." Gwen sighs, "And Noah? He wants me to ally with him after what he said on the dock? And I didn't get any apology!" Gwen stood up. "I know what I'm doing." The pale faced Goth spoke, a grin suddenly on her face.

STATIC.

Blaineley sat in the confession, a smile pressed onto her face. "I know exactly what I'm doing with Gwen," Blaineley's relaxed demeanour led to her leaning back, so much so she lost her balance and banged her head. "Ow!" She clutched her head in pain, "Do not show that!" She demanded, glaring and pointing at the cameraman behind the scene. "Girl magic?" Blaineley forced more, "More like - ow!" The splitting pain returned for Blaineley, "I need an ice pack for take two!"

Even outside the confessional Blaineley's angered, laboured yelling could heard. "What do you mean there's no take two?!"

STATIC.

* * *

Heather sat outside her cabin, stewing. "Ugh, I hate this show!" She grumbled to herself, itching her reddening arms as they got progressively more and more itchy. "I totally blame Chris for this, his crappy conditions." She continued complaining.

"Oh my gosh, Heather!" Heather visibly jumped as her vision was focused on her arms, the shrill and concerned voice could have only come from one person - Katie. "Are you okay?" She knelt down, "What happened here?" Katie's eyes couldn't tear themselves away from Heather's leg.

"Not. Helping." Heather covered his legs with her hands, "If I knew what happened here, I would say!" Heather began to sniff before she erupted in a fit of sneezes, she leant back onto the cabin itself. "My head is killing..."

"Do you want me to get someone?" Asked Katie, deeply concerned. Heather gasped at this and clutched Katie's hands and arms, as she shook her head. "Why is that?" She squeaked out, confused.

"They'd think I'm faking!" Heather told her, as if it was obvious. "We," Heather brought Katie closer to her and began to whisper in her ear. "We need to stick together. Pinkie swear?"

Katie squealed excitedly, as she and Heather pinkie swore. "Wow, I can't believe I made a new friend! I can't wait to tell Sadie!" Katie's statement alarmed Heather, but she couldn't object due to Katie's bony hands wringing around her neck (in a well meaning way).

"Katie..." Coughed Heather, resisting the urge to slap her then and there.

"Oh, we need to be at the cliff top soon! Come on, we can't be late!" Katie realised, instantly hopping up. Heather let out a loud sigh and slowly got up, as she feebly moved at a begrudgingly slow place.

* * *

"I'm so glad we took the elevator up!" Katie sighed, as she and Heather took their place behind their team. "I don't think we missed anything!" Heather quickly stepped away from Katie in disgust.

"Okay, so those are the rules! Gophers, you're up first." Chris finished, Katie looked crushed that she was wrong and had indeed missed what the challenge was, she looked for Sadie eagerly.

"Where's Sadie?" Katie wandered, she look back at Heather to see Sadie by her, explaining the challenge. She raced to them, "Hi guys!" She waved, happily at the two.

"Oh my gosh, Katie! Heather gave me the best idea ever! We should go first!" Katie was going to object, but Heather and the rest of the Gophers watched as Sadie grabbed Katie hands and dragged her towards the edge, before jumping.

Katie let out a huge scream, so did Sadie. They clung to each-other as they splashed loudly into the safe zone. "Wow," Sadie was panting, so exhilarated. "I can't believe we just did that!"

"Me either." Katie groaned, dazed.

* * *

"Don't think I didn't notice you were gone!" Courtney squawked, angrily storming towards Heather as the rest of the team watched intently. "Were you really trying to skive off? Our team leader?" Courtney looked around, placing emphasis on the role Heather had given her.

Heather stepped closer to her, "What about it, prep school?" Heather sniffed, clearly slightly woozy. Courtney paid no attention to this. "I haven't been well all day and have been totally cranky!" She explained, Courtney scoffed.

"That's a lie!"

Everyone looked intently at what was going, Duncan temporarily stepped in between the two ladies. "I know, I know," He shrugged, "We all love a good cat fight, but I think we should be more civilised."

"Betting?" Gwen chortled, Duncan nodded. Courtney groaned and shoved Duncan aside, Duncan looked shocked at this and expressed his anger as he swore and emitted numerous vulgarities under his breath.

"She's not even on our team!" Courtney growled, angered at the turn of events as she turned back to Heather. "Don't try and act like you've been ill all day." Katie opened her mouth, but over all the bickering her meekness couldn't be audible.

"I have!" Heather argued, "It's not my fault ugly girls only pay attention to themselves!" Courtney gasped, as she leapt onto Heather pulling her hair. "These punches are weak just like your will!" Courtney stopped at Heather's increasingly personal statements, before continuing much more aggressively.

"How DARE you say that?!" Courtney sounded almost tearful, as Bridgette and Katie failed to pull the two apart. Duncan laughed at this new development as the two continued to fight.

"This is great!" He was in hysterics, "Who do bet on to win? The annoying one or the hot one?" Since the two were busy fighting, neither realised who was who. Both instantly stopped, Courtney having a fistful of Heather's hair in her hand.

"Who is who?!" They both demanded to know. He shrugged and this prompted the duo to resume fighting.

* * *

The Bass watched on, mostly annoyed at their time being wasted. "I'm so glad our team isn't like that." Eva commented, the remaining Screaming Gophers grumbled in agreement. Eva quickly then turned back to the fight, "They aren't going to cause any damage with those punches!" She added, prompting some people to step away from her.

"Our team is the bad one, huh?" Gwen considered Eva's words, before she burst out laughing. Eva glared at her, "What?" She asked, loudly because her and Eva were separated by distance. "Your team is full of the fighting frenzied crazies!" Eva merely pointed at Izzy, break dancing and moonwalking backwards.

Alejandro gasped, as he finally began to pay attention. "Team, someone should go get Izzy!" No one responded.

"Well, you're the team captain." Beth spoke up.

Alejandro turned back to Izzy, but alas his glance was one second to late as a cackling Izzy flipped over backwards and landed straight into the safe zone. "Oh, looks like the Gophers have got a point!" At this, Duncan scowled. "And did I mention that your next part of the challenge is to build a hot tub and if more people jump it on one team, then that team will get to transport their crates instead of pushing them."

At this, Heather and Courtney stopped fighting and gasped. They were even more shocked when Duncan picked the two up with ease and brought the kicking ladies to the edge of the cliff, he smirked at them. "Let go!" Screamed Courtney. "Ugh!"

"Oh my god, this is assault! Get him off me!" Heather pleaded to Chris, Chris laughed as he gave the thumbs up to Duncan who threw them down the clifftop, Heather landed outside of the safe zone and Courtney luckily landed into it.

* * *

Heather screamed as she noticed sharks within the water, "Are you serious?!" She yelled upwards, seeing people peer over the cliff. "He is so getting it!" She could see Duncan waving at her from here, she quickly began swimming towards shore.

"I'm a great swimmer." Boasted Courtney, smirking as she was doing a backward swim. Heather groaned at this, "I can't believe that punk did that. The cheek!" Heather finally smiled.

"I think us two can work towards a mutual goal, at least." Heather's eyes twinkled as she saw Courtney considering it.

"I'm listening," Courtney shrugged. "Nobody would expect it." She smirked, "Great idea, Heather!" Courtney then looked around in confusion, "Wait, where's Izzy?"

Almost on cue, Izzy leapt up in between the two. They screamed, clutching each-other over Izzy's laugh. "Oh wow, you guys were like all screaming like," She then proceeded to imitate it, "And it was - ooh, a shark coming at us!" Izzy said, seemingly happy at this.

Heather and Courtney took a few moments to register this before they both let out a scream and raced to the shore.

* * *

Back on the cliff top, Bridgette looked down and began to look sickly, "I'm so scared!" She told the nearest person by her, in this case it was Trent who was readying himself to jump.

"It's okay, I am too." He revealed, sending a warm smile Bridgette's way, Bridgette smiled and stepped forward but tripped and sent both her and Trent spiralling over the cliff edge, screaming.

Chris looked down at them, tutting as he shook his head in disdain. "Oh wow, neither of them landed in the safe zone!" Chris listened intently for their loud screams, which did not disappoint him. "Who is up next?"

"I'll go." Duncan stepped up, after a couple of seconds of people glancing at each-other. "This is going to be a piece of cake." He winked to the camera, before doing a quick running start and leaping off.

"Wow, right in the safe zone!" Eva quickly followed, using the same strategy. "Wow, and Eva did the same!" Chris announced, Owen looked nervous as he stepped up. "Aw, it's only a thousand foot drop." Chris joked, only to be scooped up and forced into a bear hug with Owen. "Dude!" Chris hissed, as Owen quickly let go of him.

"Sorry, I just...I CAN'T DO IT!" He suddenly burst into tears and began blubbering, as Chris placed chicken hat on his head. Owen frowned as he ran off and down the elevator.

"Sheesh." Chris looked disappointed, "One chicken, always one." Geoff shoved Harold forward, Harold took one look down at the cliff. "A chicken as well, Harold?" Even with Geoff's glare, Harold nodded.

"Only because I have a medical condition!"

"What's that?" Chris asked, non caring.

"Asthma!" He revealed. "It can uh, effect anyone when you're jumping off cliffs. Plus, I have severe half palpitations in times of extreme stress! I don't want to jump to my death!" Chris looked bored as he haphazardly placed the chicken hat onto Harold's head. As soon as that happened, Geoff was quick to jump down with a cheer (and landed in the safe zone).

* * *

"Killer Bass, you're up!" Chris stated and no sooner than a couple of seconds after this did Alejandro begin flexing his muscles and basking in the adoring gasps of his female competitors.

"Watch me, team. As the captain, I shall go first." Although he seemed excessively confident, as he stepped up to the cliff dive and glared down at the steep, steep drop, he gulped.

"Scared, are we?" Asked Justin, looking for a moment of weakness to exploit. Alejandro turned back, glaring at Justin which unnerved him so deeply that he had to turn away.

"Lindsay," Alejandro called, instantly gaining Lindsay's attention. He wriggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, while flexing his muscles. "This...is for you!" He then gracefully jumped down, quickly landing into the safe zone.

Lindsay squealed, excitedly hopping and clapping as she raced to go next. "If he can, I can!" She then leaped off the cliff, Alejandro looked up and awaited to catch Lindsay. His outstretched arms were too much for Lindsay's weight, as she landed straight onto him. He cried out in pain.

* * *

Heather noted Alejandro's behaviour, "Can you believe him?!" She asked Bridgette, who was analysing her hand. "Yeah, it's red!" Heather snapped, "Can you stop looking at it? It's not a surfboard!"

Bridgette glared at Heather, "So now you're assuming the only thing about me is my life? I was going to say you clearly must've done something with poison ivy and I have an ailment in the cabin but with your attitude, I don't think so." Bridgette smirked, and then turned away from Heather with her arms crossed.

"Ugh!" Heather groaned, as Katie walked up to her. She forced a smile, "Hi, Katie." Katie waved, "Sickeningly sweet Katie..." Heather reminded herself, under her bated breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

 **Confessionals**

Lindsay squealed, "Oh so there's the camera?" Lindsay gasped, "I finally get it!" Lindsay began to twirl her hair, "Ugh, I so hope my roots are showing but like Alex is so good looking and so hot and nice." Lindsay paused, "But...I really like Tyler. Tyler is just such a nice name, don't you think?" Lindsay's baby blue eyes raced around, desperately looking for an answer. "I just don't know..."

STATIC.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Heather thinks she's running this game. She's not. Frankly, I don't think she's even remotely clued up as to how we all feel about her. But," Bridgette tried hard not to smile, but it was clearly forming, "That poison ivy should give her a nice clue." She chuckled to herself. "I like everyone else, though." She insisted, upon realising how badly that could be taken out of context.

STATIC.

* * *

Chris looked on as Cody, DJ and Tyler all jumped and landed in the safe zone, he yawned. "Ugh, this is getting so boring! Who wants to watch this? The sharks are hungry!" As Chris did a disconcerting chomping motion with his mouth, the other campers looked to who would go next as the amount that could dwindled. Only Beth, Blaineley, Gwen, Noah and Tyler remained.

Blaineley glanced around before shoving Beth forward, "Wow, Beth! It's great that you volunteered." Blaineley laughed and rolled her eyes at Beth's now familiar glare sent her way.

"No, no!" Beth instantly got teary-eyed, "I can't do it." She sniffed, real tears coming out of her eyes. Her head drooped. "I want the chicken hat." Chris placed the hat on Beth's head.

"It's okay!" Gwen reasoned, as a dejected Beth strode past them.

"No, it's not! Come on!" Blaineley moaned, "It's not hard, you just jump!" Blaineley raced off and then jumped, flopping completely as she landed upright on a shark. She let out huge, worried shrieks as the shark shook itself to get her off him.

Justin then stepped forward, "Like Beth, I cannot taint my prettiness in the same way she can't her ugliness. I'm taking the elevator." Chris rolled his eyes and handed Justin the chicken hat and then looked at the remaining three: Tyler, Gwen and Noah.

"I'll go." Gwen shrugged, "If you two chickens hold my hands with me." She outstretched her hands, Tyler on one side and Noah on the other, "On the count of three, okay?" She paused, "Three!" Ignoring the shocked gasps, she raced towards the edge of the cliff and all landed in the safe zone.

Now in the water, "Why did you do that?" Asked Noah.

"It worked, didn't it?" Panted Gwen as she replied, "Plus who else was going to break my fall?" She laughed.

* * *

Everyone stood on shore, eagerly waiting for Chris to announce who won. The two teams stood, anticipating the results in front of Chris. "Both teams had two chickens," Chris recounted, Beth looked deeply ashamed while Justin looked the opposite. Harold glanced anxiously around and Owen still looked distraught, "However...the Gophers..." Chris looked to them optimistically, "Had three losers in Bridgette, Heather and Trent! The Bass only had Blaineley as their biggest loser so they get the carts!"

The Bass cheered at this, Heather instantly turned to the Gophers. "Maybe if Duncan hadn't thrown me in, we would have one less loser on this team!" Heather screeched at him, "Oh and let's get one thing straight...I am not a loser!" Duncan laughed at this, "Stop laughing! This is your fault." Duncan shrugged.

"Yeah, I threw you off the cliff. Usually when that happens some people don't survive!" He joked, Heather quickly kicked him square in the kiwis, he groaned as he clutched it. "Help me!" He cried out, his voice going up at least three octaves.

"Come on team," Heather's voice did not hide disgust. "We're already behind!"

* * *

"Whoo!" Blaineley said as Alejandro pulled her cart and his own in his other hand, "I could used to this lifestyle!" She cackled, Alejandro stopped abruptly which sent Blaineley flying off. "Hey!" She groaned.

"Much lighter." He smirked, "And it's not as callous all of a sudden." He squinted at Blaineley, eager to see the digs effect on her. However, Blaineley merely rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I need to go to the toilet." She said suddenly, Alejandro paused. "And no, it's not because of you!" She then stormed off, without consulting the rest of the team. Alejandro was a gape.

"It's okay team, she can catch up to us later." Alejandro reason, "Más rápido!" The girls looked impressed as his fluency in English and his mother tongue and his ability to switch between them with ease.

* * *

Courtney was pushing her cart, "Ow, a blister!" She complained, stopping in her tracks. Eva rolled her eyes, as she was carrying multiple of the crates with ease. "Can you...?" Courtney asked, forcing a smile.

"Sure," Eva grabbed Courtney's with ease and threw it on top. "Ugh, that Heather is certainly something. She's such a witch." Eva was not conscious of her tone or how close Heather was.

"Shh!" Alerted Courtney, "She could be coming in front of us to say she's a 'team leader' at any moment!" Eva laughed at this.

Bridgette smirked at this, "Heather, huh?"

"Exactly."

After a brief pause, Courtney decided to speak yet again. "Uh, girls." She started, unsure exactly of how to go about this. "Do you think we should ally to keep ourselves and safe and if necessary we should bring Heather down?" Courtney looked deeply nervous.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

Courtney was biting her nails and wiping her sweat, "It is so tense!" She breathed in and out, "You don't know when you say something as risky as that how frosty the reception is going to be but I can't rely on Heather and I need people who I can rely on. Sorry Heather, but I'm not going to roll over and do everything you want me to do."

STATIC.

* * *

Bridgette and Eva glanced at each-other before nodding, "Don't we need a name?" Bridgette realised, "What about...Girl Power? Didn't she call you that, Courtney?" Courtney considered the name.

"No!" Her and Eva asserted at the same time, "It's girly girl and makes us seem weird." Eva articulated in a way that confused Bridgette, Courtney understood slightly and continued off of this.

"I think what Eva is trying to say is that it makes us seem like we only have power because we are girls, but we have power AND we're girls." Eva nodded at this, Courtney grinned at her vocabulary aiding her, "I think we should call ourselves B.C.E. It's short, it's simple and it doesn't seem like it means anything." Eva continued moving with at least six boxes with Bridgette and Courtney trailing behind her.

"I like it." Bridgette revealed.

"So do I."

"That's settled then." A gleeful Courtney smiled.

* * *

The campsite became in view, the Bass instantly cheered. "Oh, wow!" Izzy gasped, knocking on her crate. "Seems sturdy." At that moment, Izzy knocked on her crate and forced a hole to appear as she broke a part of it.

"Izzy!" Chris scolded, sighing as the Bass all raced towards the cabin's. "Before you open your boxes," He spoke into his megaphone, "You must not use your hands." The Bass groaned, "Okay, now go!"

Alejandro noticed who was around him, Justin, he glanced around before he inconspicuously strode over to him, hoping not to seem suspicious. "Hey, as the hottest two here." He noted, Justin nodded. "And yes," He pursed his lips, cringing. "You...are...the hotter one." He forced out.

Justin smiled, "I'll take it." He shrugged, "What do you want?" Justin asked, noting that Noah and Gwen (who were busy talking) would eventually realise that he was fraternising with Alejandro.

"It's about what I want," Alejandro laughed, placing his arm around Justin's shoulder. "It's about what we can do to help each-other." Justin looked anxious at this, a weak smile forming.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

Justin sat in the confessional, nervous. His wide blue eyes darting from side to side, he whispered silently. "I just can't believe what he wants me to do!" Justin sighed, "I wasn't made for this. Ugh. I need modelling experience." Justin then laughed, "I mean _more_ modelling experience."

STATIC.

* * *

Blaineley looked around, mortified. All she could see was the mutant green grass, the tall looming trees overhead and worst of all, no difference in landscape in sight. "I'm...lost!?" She realised, looking towards the camera. "Can you guys direct me back to camp if I slip you a 20 after this over?" Blaineley slyly grinned, winking.

"No." Came the cameraman's reply.

"I hate you!" Blaineley replied, before storming off.

* * *

Heather looked at her team, disgusted. Noticing this amount of disgust, Eva hissed at her as she stormed past. "We're at the camp." Eva revealed, gruffly. "No thanks to some!" Sending a glare Heather's way only had Heather smirk.

"Well," Heather said, slowly. "I mean you can all thank me." She strode in front of Eva, and quickly flipped her hair making sure it only just missed Eva's face. "So, you're welcome." Eva couldn't see Heather's facial expression but just knew she was grinning and stormed ahead, readying to start the second part of the challenge.

"Whoo!" Geoff cheered loudly, "Team, we need this hot-tub to have a rocking party!" Geoff's statement was followed by numerous cheers as the team rushed to begin the challenge, hurting Heather in the process as she quickly fell to the floor.

Alejandro, from afar, noticed this. Heather quickly averted her gaze from Alejandro, groaning as she saw the smug smirk on his face. "He will NOT best me!" She whispered to herself as she began to prop herself up.

"Who?" Heather jumped, as she looked up and saw Alejandro's smug face above her. He quickly extended his hand, "Take it, senorita." He winked, Heather stuttered as the blush caused her face to flush.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

Heather rolled his eyes in the confessional, "Since Alejandro thinks he is doing so well, I have the perfect idea to lead my braindead team to victory. While Geoff builds the hot-tub, I will work on the other team and he won't suspect a thing." Doing a cutting motion on her neck, she grinned. "He is so going to wish he never unestimated me."

STATIC.

* * *

"Wow, we're doing so well!" Bridgette gushed, looking at Geoff, almost adorningly. Courtney giggled at this, "Shut up, Courtney!" Bridgette tried to silence Courtney by gesticulating an indication that she needed to be silent.

Geoff turned to them, "I know, like our hot tub is totally almost done, man!" Courtney rolled her eyes as Bridgette's big grin never left her face, "So, you surf right, what's that like?"

Bridgette continued nodding.

Courtney coughed, alerting Bridgette. "Oh, uh! Surfing is honestly so great, feeling at one with the sea, the waves and the animals is one of the best feelings. It's so hard to put into words it's like, uh, the biggest party ever." Bridgette's attempt to relate it to Geoff had him gobsmacked, as he considered her words very deeply.

"Oh, wow!"

"Woe." Courtney quipped, chuckling as the meaning was going over Geoff's head.

"That's so cool. We should totally talk more, you seem like such a cool chick." Geoff complimented, before turning back to the team. "Everyone's doing a really good. All 10 of us!"

At this, Bridgette and Courtney knew exactly who was missing.

* * *

Heather stood with Katie and Sadie, slightly isolated from themselves. The babbling faux twins looked at Heather, whom was scouting the area with her eyes to make sure nobody could possibly have heard or seen them. She then looked at the faux twins, casting a look of harsh judgement over them per usual. "Okay, I think we should form an alliance."

At this, chaos erupted in the form of deafening screeches from both Katie and Sadie. "Oh my gosh, totally!" Sadie nodded, enthusiastically. "But...for how long?" She asked.

Heather was almost deeply surprised at this question coming from someone from which she had seen almost no intellect from the whole day, but answered nonetheless. "Well, till the final 3 of course."

At this, more squealing occurred.

"But," Heather interrupted harshly, worrying Katie and Sadie. "You two need to do something for me." At this, they looked even more anxious. "Unless, you know, you want me to take someone else to the final 3."

"Couldn't we just tell the rest of the team you tried to make an alliance and vote you out?" Sadie asked, a brief pause followed.

"NO!" Heather yelled, "Of course not! You two would look very shady as a duo." The two gasped at this, "So you guys have to do what I say!" With no more concerns, Heather smirked as they nodded. Her plan was only just beginning.

* * *

"Alejandro told you to...make us distrust each-other?" Gwen scoffed, as Justin revealed all while they sat in the sun, watching as the others did all the work, due to "cramps".

"Yeah!" Justin reiterated, "You and Noah. He really doesn't like either of you." At this, Gwen's deadpan face didn't change. But she did get up and instantly walk up to Alejandro, Justin whimpered as he looked at them, especially when Gwen pointed at Justin.

As soon as Gwen walked back and sat in the spot she did before, Justin interrogated her. "What did you say!?" He could not hide his fear, "Are we in even more trouble, Gwen?"

"No." Gwen seemed completely composed, as she shrugged. "I just know that me acting like I like him could buy me some time since I'm clearly on his agenda, and I know he's evil but," Gwen fanned herself, "His eyes are just...wow."

* * *

Katie and Sadie stood nervously near the other teams hot-tub, upon Heather's command. However, they looked nervous and clung to each-other, "I don't know if we should do this..." Katie reluctantly whispered to Sadie.

"Me either, I don't doing stuff like this!" Sadie replied, with just as much hesitancy. "Let's just try and have fun with it," Sadie reasoned, gripping Katie's hand, before swinging her around, as the two began a dance routine.

Meanwhile, Blaineley finally returned to the camp and stormed onto the screen. "Ugh! Did no one come looking for me?" Silence was her response. "Go figure, bunch of losers." Blaineley then gasped, upon seeing Katie and Sadie super close to wrecking their teams almost finished hot-tub.

"This is fun!" Katie laughed, attempting to forget about the other part.

"Hey!" Blaineley shrieked at them, causing Sadie to jump and let Katie go, she slammed right into the hot-tub by the side, wrecking it completely as it fell apart. Heather took this opportunity to apathetically laugh at Blaineley as she walked to the three.

"Wow, Blaineley. Scaring Sadie into wrecking your team's hot tub?" Heather then laughed, prompting everyone to race over. The Screaming Gophers looked shocked (but happy), Alejandro glared at Blaineley and even Noah, Gwen and Justin did.

Katie was dazed on the ground, "Ugh...hello?" She then let out a lengthy groan, as Chris rushed over.

"Woah. Katie will get sent to the infirmary and it looks like..." Chris paused, "It's almost...time...for..." Chris began whistling all of a sudden as everyone groaned, "Judging!"

"Oh, yay!" Lindsay cheered, "That hot tub is so good." She stated, pointing to the other teams. "Oh, wait..." As the realisation dawned on her which was the pitiful hot-tub. "Can I switch teams because I'm the prettiest?"

"Uh, you are." Chris confirmed, "But no. I don't think is any surprise, the Screaming Gophers win!" At this, the Gophers cheered. "And you get to keep the hot-tub for the rest of the summer. Killer Bass," Chris tutted in disappointment, "You sucked and I will be sending one of your sorry butts on a ride home at the dramatic, first ever campfire ceremony!"

* * *

As the night began to show, Courtney and Heather met up in the showers. Both eagerly wanting to freshen up before the ceremony, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of running water as Bridgette showered.

"So," Courtney broke the silence, whispering. "Why do you think Katie and Sadie were near the the hot-tub in the first place?" Heather internally noted that Courtney was suspicious, but outwardly nothing changed and she merely shrugged.

"Maybe they're just weird." Heather attempted to reason, downplaying her involvement. "I mean it was Blaineley's fault, it's not like that was planned." Heather revealed truthfully, "It just worked out for us."

"But I don't think they would sabotage." Courtney continued, pressing on the topic. "Of course," She smiled at Heather warmly, placing her hand on Heather's newly manicured hands. "I trust you and you trust me."

"Of course," Heather said, closing the tap. "We're just like sisters." She fakely laughed and then turned away, her expression something of pure annoyance and hatred. Courtney watched Heather exit, as suspicious as ever.

Bridgette stepped out the shower in her towel, "What was that about?" She asked, taking Heather's spot as she began to do her minimalistic makeup. "I couldn't hear much over the water, was I that loud?"

"Oh, no." Courtney assured Bridgette, "We just didn't talk."

* * *

Alejandro sat in the Mess Hall in deep thought, as Tyler, Lindsay and Beth. He looked at them, completely disinterested in their conversation, but then suddenly he straightened up and moved a couple of seats closer to them. He cleared his throat, as their conversation drew to a close. "I think we would work well together as an alliance, don't you?"

Beth and Lindsay gasped, nodding. "Ugh, totally!" Beth and Lindsay were clearly ecstatic. Tyler also seemed rather receptive, as he nodded after looking at their reaction. "So, who are we voting this time?" Beth asked, looking around at Lindsay and Tyler for some answer.

"Blaineley." Tyler answered, sure of himself. "I mean did you see the way she was throwing the challenge?" Alejandro looked shocked at how game savvy Tyler seemed to be.

"I think that's a valid perspective, but let's not exhaust all options." Alejandro said loudly, alerting Justin whom was getting food. Justin looked nervous and walked over to them, quickly sitting down.

"We're just talking about possible votes," Lindsay absent mindedly revealed, prompting Tyler to groan.

"Oh yes, we are." Alejandro turned to Justin, menacingly giving him an evil stare. "What do you think, Justin?" Justin looked nervous, sweating. "It's almost like your hiding something."

"There's an alliance of Noah, Gwen and Blaineley!" He revealed, groaning as he wiped sweat from his brow. "I did not need wrinkles, keeping secrets is stressful!" He looked to see Tyler, Lindsay and Beth's shocked faces.

"Tell me more..." Alejandro requested.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

Bridgette looked at the camera, confused. "Uh, I'm just so confused at why Courtney and Heather said they weren't talking, I heard something! Didn't I?" Bridgette pouted, as she thought it over. "Well, I guess I'll just have to keep a close eye on them but you know who I really like? Geoff." Bridgette swooned as she said his name, "He just seems so...wow." But she sighed, "I can't fall for him on TV! Imagine that!" She then squealed with happiness, "It would be so cool!" She cheered, "So I guess I can..."

STATIC.

* * *

The Killer Bass all sat on their respective stumps, as Chris held marshmallows in front of them, looking ominous. "At camp, marshmallow's represent life, safety," He emphasised every word for dramatic effect, "And at this camp, such is no different. If I call your name you get a marshmallow, if you get a marshmallow you are safe. If you do not get one, it means you must leave the camp..."

Everyone looked petrified.

"And you can never return."

The campfire crackled as it filled the air.

"Ever."

After the dramatic explanation, Chris picked a marshmallow from his purple plate. "The marshmallows go to..." He paused, sending one last grin the camera's way, before continuing.

"Cody."

Cody cheered as he got up, racing to grab the first marshmallow of the season.

"Lindsay, Tyler, Beth." The trio excitedly got up, happily all accepting their marshmallows and their safety. Alejandro's eyes glossed over them. "Next up and also safe are Izzy, DJ and Gwen."

All three got up, as the final four begin to look nervous. Justin looked at Alejandro nervously, Alejandro avoided his gaze, Justin looked down and realised something was scrawled into the stump he sat at, the word "liability". He then looked and saw Alejandro's eyes wandering eyes glued to him.

"Justin, you are safe." Justin breathed an overwhelmingly loud sigh of relief, causing Noah to irk his eyebrows. "The final person escaping the bottom 2 is...Blaineley." Blaineley gasped, but instantly leapt up and grinned at Alejandro as she strode to her bony hands all over the juicy marshmallow.

Noah looked unamused at this, "Well, I expected this."

"As did I." Alejandro shrugged.

"The person leaving Total Drama Island is..." Chris paused, before realising he messed up. "Not Alejandro because the final marshmallow goes to him!" He blurted it out, before chucking the marshmallow at Alejandro who let out a feigned gasp as he caught the marshmallow in his hand.

Noah stood up, glum. "It was 7-4..." Chris revealed, Noah glared at his previous team. "None of you seem to realise our team leader is only out for himself, or at least, not enough of you."

Alejandro laughed jovially. "Oh, how funny."

Noah threw his marshmallow at Alejandro, aiming it straight into his eye which is exactly where it landed. He and Gwen exchanged a smirk, "Now, get me out of here." He then walked down the dock and shame and stepped onto the boat of losers and it quickly rode off into the distance.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

Gwen was deeply annoyed and her face didn't hide it. "I don't know how Noah ended up leaving with such a high majority, as most people seemed down to do Blaineley and even then, that wasn't a big loss but I did push for people to vote someone other than Blaineley, but I didn't mean Noah!" An exasperated Gwen groaned.

STATIC.

Justin looked unbothered, "I'm still here with my looks. As soon as Lindsay, Tyler and Beth left Alejandro asked me to vote out Noah, or he would expose the alliance that I was in to everyone else, I didn't know it was so obvious!" Justin pondered something, "But if I'm on his good side and he's the team captain, maybe there'll be time to usurp him, Noah taught me that word. Sad that's his only legacy." Justin spoke, almost taunting Noah.

STATIC.

* * *

AN: Thank you to Fear The Darkness Inside for being my first review and favoriting! This chapter was a lot easier to write compared to last chapter. And our first character, Noah has left early. I think in his version he was a lot more like his original label "The Schemer", we didn't see much of that during the original TDI even though that was his stereotype. He was eventually changed to "The Bookworm". So in this version, I set out to give him more to do. Of course, some might was way too early to get rid of Noah and that he could've been important down the line but other characters serve a better purposes as his antithesis, like Heather for example.

This is just about as long as last chapter. Couples are forming and plotlines are happening and it seems like Bridgette and Geoff might be a thing, but I'm going to say one thing: All canon couples will not happen here. There will be new couples and it might not be so obvious now but it definitely will be later down the line. I appreciate all reviews and totally want to hear what you guys want and think should and could happen.


	3. The Big Sleep

Total Drama Island: Revamp - Episode 3

Killer Bass: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Cody, DJ, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay and Tyler.

Screaming Gophers: Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Katie, Owen, Sadie and Trent.

* * *

Chris stood on the dock, with all his cues in place and production having briefed him on how his slightly sadistic "act" was okay, he was brimming with confidence as the camera zoomed in for its pivotal close up shot. "Last time on Total Drama Island, Noah formed an alliance." A quick flash of Noah talking with Gwen, Blaineley and Justin while waiting to get food was shown. "Courtney and Heather formed...something?" Chris shrugged, nonetheless a shot of Heather exiting the showers while Courtney watched suspiciously was shown. "And this caused Alejandro to start scheming and in the end, it was Noah who was sent home in a 7-4 vote." Chris strode across the dock, limbering himself. "What will happen this time? Who will crumble? Who will die trying to win? Find out this time on Total. Drama. Island!"

* * *

Heather aggressively clapped at her hands, looking at her digital clock. "Everyone, get up!" She made sure that the noise got to everyone in the cabin, the noise being her voice. "Unless you want my alarm clock to start blaring." She threatened, her voice going up higher because she knew by the begrudging groans that it would work.

"It's only six in the morning!" A horrified Bridgette realised, clutching her face. As glares began to settle onto everyone's faces, Bridgette continued to speak in shock. "Why are we even awake?" She queried, hopping out of bed regardless before proceeding to stretch.

"We're awake because Heather has no regard for anyone else!" Courtney interrupted, harshly cutting in as Heather realised that her and most of the girls had also gotten out of bed. "She only has disregard." Courtney sneered.

Heather rolled her eyes, "I wanted to discuss strategy! But since that isn't a viable option, I'm going for a morning jog." Heather quickly put her heels on and turned back to the confused girls, her eyes on Courtney. "Does anyone want to come with me?"

A look of deep bewilderment settled on a half functioning Courtney, before she gasped and realised what Heather really meant. "Oh, I'll come!" Courtney insisted, rather desperately. She let out an insincere chuckle afterwards, "Someone's got to keep an eye on this one." She justified, before the two girls exited.

"Morning run?" Eva repeated in disbelief, whispering to Bridgette away from the rest of the girls. "A skinny runt like that?" Eva scoffed, "No chance does she do anything for fitness other than go to the gym JUST to take pictures." Eva seemed relatively angered about that, so Bridgette intuitively got up and nodded to ease Eva's anger in some form.

"I did think it was weird, and yesterday, I heard them talking while I was in the shower." Bridgette revealed, "I don't know why either." Bridgette shrugged, but looked shocked at Eva's almost creepily happy, huge grin planted on her face.

Eva then promptly punched Bridgette in the arm, and it almost instant reddened. "Eva!" Bridgette scolded, groaning in pain. "What was that for?" She spoke through her gritted teeth and bitterness.

Eva smiled, but this time it was a much weaker smile, "Oops, I meant to give you a fist bump but you weren't holding out your fist, so I - !"

"Went straight for my arm!?" Bridgette groaned in disbelief, before walking off out of the cabin.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Bridgette looked at her reddening, almost oozing arm in the dilapidating confessional around her, before she focused on the camera. The bruise almost seemed to be reddening even more. "I just..." She looked around, carefully considering her words as she woefully rubbed her arms. "I think we should be building bridges, but it's almost like I'm being locked out..." Bridgette mused, "Of a court." She added, whispering.

STATIC.

A grin was slapped on Courtney's face, she was beaming as she spoke. "I don't think anyone has a clue about me and Heather!" Courtney chuckled to herself so giddily, before she quickly regained her composure. "But I do think that me and Heather aren't the most...compatible." Articulating herself in a such a way that makes her seem better to the viewers, she continued. "I just think she would be quick to backstab me. But for now, I think working with Heather towards something beneficial is good."

STATIC.

* * *

The Mess Hall was devoid of any human encounter, apart from two sole people. Alejandro - who was looking annoyed due to Beth's dazed gazing at him - and the aforementioned, Beth. Alejandro cleared his throat, "So, Beth." He started, with no real intent to the conversation.

"Yes, hunk?" Replied Beth, blushing as she scooted closer to him. Alejandro tried to downplay his cringing as something other than repulsiveness but Beth was too lovestruck to play attention to that. "With this alone time...we could do a whole lot." Beth tried to look more attractive, but the spit flying out of her braces was something that Alejandro couldn't handle.

He quickly stood up, dusting himself off with a worried expression. "I must be going." Beth moaned at this, Alejandro's eyes sparkled with happiness as the door swung open and Justin strode in. "Ah, Justin. I was just leaving." Alejandro grinned, as his eyes glanced at a sweaty Beth. "Maybe you'd like to talk with Beth?" He queried.

Justin stood, visibly considering his options as he looked from Alejandro to Beth.

"Come on, guys." Beth purred, "I'm not that scary!" She attempted to usher one of the two to them. "You're so...dreamy." She swooned, "But we can easily talk about something else!" She grinned, extremely enthusiastic.

"Oh, my gosh!" Justin's over acting was not lost on Alejandro, "I just remembered I forgot something in my cabin." Alejandro rolled his eyes at the scene before him. Justin monotonically delivering a sentence in a way that made it seem so stunted because it of being saturated with unnecessary pauses. "I must go retrieve it!" He then turned around and raced out so gingerly that he didn't see Alejandro rushing after him.

"Guys?" Beth's unsure call echoed around the Mess Hall, she sighed glumly. "I'll get them next time..." She whispered to herself, slightly upset that she was now on her own.

* * *

Lindsay and Tyler walked to the mess hall, looking into each-others amicably as they strode. Lindsay yawned, "It's so early. I can't believe we're up this time. I don't want wrinkles." Lindsay moved her cheeks around, "I think is a good skin care tip." She told a confused Tyler, as she continued doing it.

"Wow, you look cute doing that." Tyler blurted out, before blushing when Lindsay giggled. "I'll try it as well!" He decided, as he rubbed his cheeks up and down, Lindsay laughed even harder at this as they walked.

"You're so funny!" Lindsay complimented, "Oh." Lindsay stopped, looking ahead and seeing Justin and Alejandro in a heated conversation and placed her hand on Tyler's chest to stop him, Tyler placed his hands on top of hers instinctively.

"What do think they're talking about?" Tyler wondered, "They look pretty intense." He noted, noticing both Alejandro and Justin were clearly arguing over something, or someone in the Mess Hall.

"I don't know..." Lindsay shrugged, "Let's go over there!" She cried out, suddenly as she rushed over to them. Tyler stood for a few seconds, collecting his thoughts as he watched Alejandro and Justin grin and fawn over Lindsay.

"Wait up!" He cried out, before racing forward and tripping over a rock in the process. "Ouch..."

After the outside incident Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro and Beth were all in The Mess Hall talking, the door suddenly slammed open and in walked an angered Chris, he gasped incredulously. "Why are guys here?!" He complained, as the others exchanged quizzical looks. "Go back to your cabins, now!" He ordered, all four of them quickly got up.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, what did we miss?" Courtney whispered, as she and Heather walked back to the cabin. Courtney quickly looked at her watch, "Chris is starting the challenge way early!" She grimaced, as she and Heather attempted to discreetly blend into the crowd which was behind Chris, who began to explain the challenge to everyone.

"You must run to the Mess Hall," At this, the four who had raced back (while Chris had ridden back) glared at him. He sent them a smirk, "Yep! So...you might want to hurry it up! Go!"

At this announcement, the teams looked confused. Heather stood in front of the Gophers, "I think we all need to run together and Eva, you need to lift up Owen!" She commanded, Eva raised her eyebrows at this quick and cold demand. "Come on!" She urged, "We can't let the loser Bass get ahead of us!" She then began to run off, "Luckily me and Courtney's morning jog means that we're so prepared!" She apathetically taunted, trying to hide her laboured breath as she spoke and quite clearly panted.

Courtney rushed up behind her, "Why would you say that?! Now, they're expecting more from us!" Heather responded in the form of an evil smile and pushed herself further onwards.

* * *

Lagging behind the group, Harold began to clutch his chest and gasp for breath. Behind him, Bridgette and Geoff looked terrified as he dropped to the floor and glanced at each-other.

"Oh my god!" Bridgette was deeply concerned, "Wha-what do we do?" Geoff began to think of answer, but then settled on Bridgette's reddening arm. She noticed this and glared at him, he grinned.

"Sick burn! Did you fight a dolphin?" Geoff asked. Bridgette blinked, trying to figure out whether this was a dream or merely something she had misheard. She outstretched her arms to emphasise the motionless Harold who was laying on the floor and wheezing.

"Geoff! Harold is seriously hurt!" Bridgette spelled it out, then proceeded to rush towards him and kneel towards him. Geoff's face showed one of panic, as he also copied Bridgette's actions.

"It'll be cool, brah, just breathe." Geoff spoke calmly, although this was his normal demeanour Harold seemed to take it on and began to breathe and calm himself. "Me and Bridgette are here for you, man." He told Harold, before looking up at Bridgette who was scanning Harold over. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking to see if anything is out of the ordinary."

Geoff began to bite his nails nervously, "Well, is there?" He spoke with genuine concern, Bridgette looked at this and momentarily got lost in his eyes before shaking her head.

* * *

Blaineley groaned as she sat on a log, taking a strike. "My calves are killing me!" She groaned, Gwen passed her but temporarily stopped. "What?" She barked at Gwen's amused stare.

"I just think it's kind of stupid to be sitting there on your own after you already have a target on your back." This honestly caused Blaineley to gasp, almost as if she didn't know she had a target on her back. Gwen ignored this and sat beside her, "So I might as well sit with you."

"Ugh," Blaineley scoffed, "Unless you're gonna discuss game, hit the road." When Gwen stayed there, she smirked. This was her chance to get someone else's perspective. "What do you think about Beth? I hate her."

Gwen laughed, slightly shocked. "Woah. That's...really honest." She shrugged, "I respect that." Blaineley looked angered, "Okay, I'll answer the question." At this, Blaineley's expression shifted to a milder level of annoyance, confirming Gwen's suspicions. "I think we could get Beth on our side, Alejandro likes Lindsay's flirting but not Beth's..."

"Yeah." Blaineley snorted, "Duh." Blaineley then gasped. "There's a double standard and if we exploit that, Beth will be on our side! Annoying, but on our side." Gwen nodded, "We can do this!" With a new desire, Blaineley leapt up. "Oh, can someone fix my shoe?" She yelled out, looking around. "Production? No...okay." She grumbled.

* * *

Katie and Sadie looked around in the Mess Hall, both coming to the same realisation. "Only Gwen and Blaineley aren't here!" They both recalled, at the same time causing their teammates to make it known that they were creeped out.

The crowded Mess Hall was bustling with talk, but this realisation from Katie and Sadie had everything become silent for a moment. Then, subsequently all of the Gophers cheered.

"We won! We won the challenge!" Heather boasted, glancing at a seething Alejandro. Gwen and Blaineley then entered the Mess Hall, looking deeply unamused. "We won! We won!" Heather repeated at the top of her lungs to drive the point home.

"OMG!" Sadie squealed, "We like totally won! Yay, Heather!"

"Yay, Heather!" Chorused Katie.

"I did most of the work!" Eva reminded them, angry that her efforts had been undermined, Katie and Sadie then stopped their squealing, Heather sighed at this. "What?!" Eva hissed, noting Heather's sighing.

"Oh, nothing." Heather sighed again, drawing it out only because she needed to think of something to say. "I just think..." She paused again, "That you know what Eva, you were right."

"I was?" Eva seemed shocked that Heather was being nice, but also happy that her efforts were being noticed. "Well, good."

"One cheer for Eva, team! She did all the _heavy_ lifting." Heather's eyes instantly went to Owen.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Oh that?" Heather grinned, "That was damage control, reality tv 101." Heather gave a dramatic hair flip, "You know, some people in this game forget how to play. Katie and Sadie are totally brain dead and will do whatever I say! Owen? Piece of cake, literally. He'll do anything for food. Oh and I'm working on Eva, she's a strong ally. If she wasn't on my team, she would be gone." Heather bluntly told the camera, her piercing eyes squinting towards it so she would look even more intimidating while pandering to playing the villain.

STATIC.

Katie and Sadie sat in the confessional, braiding each-other's hair. "Isn't she so good?" Gushed Katie, as she showed off her temporary hair style to the camera, Sadie grinned at this amicable exchange.

"I'm so good! I'm so glad that we're on this show together and nobody knows how close we are." Sadie's absent minded remark was only further cemented when Katie squealed in agreement.

STATIC.

* * *

"That can't be the challenge!" A confused Alejandro objected, "It was way too short! What would go into an episode?!" He asked Chris, the Gophers looked triumphant.

"He's right, that wasn't the challenge." A chorus of booing came from the Gophers who now looked significantly annoyed at this, "Oh, cheer up." Chris chuckled, "I guess this will cheer you up!" Chris walked to the table and yanked the purple cloth that concealed what was on it and what was on it was a variety of different foods.

"Woah..." Owen looked mesmerised, before he quickly charged at it (like everyone else) as they quickly battled to scoop down as much food because anything seemed better than Chef's food.

"No appreciation." He grumbled, giving them death stares from the kitchen, not that they noticed.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Owen sat in the confessional, weeping. He said nothing but sat and weeped into arms, rather over dramatically but one thing was clear: He was very happy, very happy.

STATIC.

* * *

Within seconds, the hungry campers had devoured Chris' assortment of luxury foods and were strewn around the Mess Hall, with majority clutching their stomachs, either because they had eaten so much (Owen) or not enough (Harold).

"Did we win?" Owen asked, his mouth full of food.

"Nope, because that wasn't the challenge!" Chris laughed evilly as he savoured everyone's equally terrified, sweaty and tired faces. "Oh, yeah. We fooled you." Eva growled at this, immensely angered. Briefly, there was a slightly flicker of worry that could be seen on Chris' face but this was quickly replaced with cockiness. "The challenge is the Awake-a-thon!" He announced, to a resounding amount of confusion. "The Awake-a-thon!" He reinforced, bracing himself for a different reaction.

"Huh?"

Chris groaned at this, "Ugh! It's where we see how long you can stay awake for and the last one who remains awake without falling asleep wins it for their team, like duh." His tone made it seem like something obvious, the other campers were not amused at this. "So, you'll be staying awake for as long as possible!" He laughed, "Starting...now!" Chris then turned towards the Mess Hall exit, but a seething Blaineley grabbed him by the collar.

"ME?!" She hissed, "And WRINKLES?" She gestured to her face, her teeth showing and her fierce anger was not something that phased Chris who just laughed, Blaineley raised her fists before Eva grabbed her back. "I'll get you, Chris! You're a dead man! You hear me?!" Chris' nonchalant walk out made Blaineley's loudness falter slightly.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Blaineley began sobbing in the confessional, tears rolled down her aging face. She sniffed, a grotesque amount of snot already streaming down from her nose. "I'm gonna stay in here!" Blaineley huffed, "I just cannot believe that I have to spend twenty four hours awake? What about my beauty sleep?" She worried, "Does no one care about anything on this show?!"

STATIC.

* * *

 **CURRENT TIME LAPSE SINCE THE CHALLENGE BEGUN: 3.5 HOURS.**

Courtney sat at her team's bench, looking at all of them as she listened to classical music through her headphones, "I'm gonna win this competition." She mouthed, looking down in a haphazard attempt to hide her smile. She admired them in some way, some were deep in conversation like Bridgette and Eva and others were lone wolves only occasionally looking up and although Courtney knew this about Duncan, the unwelcome snarl as he noticed him staring at her simply endeared her to him slightly. Geoff seemed to be showing Katie, Sadie, Owen and Trent something and Heather had a scowl permanently on her face, so such wasn't a surprise.

Heather suddenly stood up, gesticulating one finger at Courtney. "Come here!" She spoke with no intent of politeness, so Courtney feigned not noticing and hummed diligently to herself as she looked from side to side. This facade only prompted Heather to yank off her headphones, "Hey!" Courtney protested, "I was listening to that!"

"I need someone to come on a pee break with me." Heather informed her, her eyes darting around. "Anyone want to come with?" She didn't pause, "No? Okay, Courtney, you're up!"

Duncan laughed, "I'd wanna come with you sweetheart, you and Courtney seem to be going to a lot of places together, are we missing something?" He chuckled, winking to Heather and looking at the other guys of the team.

Courtney looked taken aback, "What?" She stuttered slightly, "Ugh, no! Me and Heather? Blegh." She gagged, "I'm gonna be sick!" Courtney raced out, clutching her guts and desperately trying not to puke.

Heather looked deeply annoyed. "Me and Bridgette will guard you." Eva's words shocked Heather as her eyes visibly widened, "Won't we?" Eva looked to a confused Bridgette and then glanced at her bruise and back at Bridgette, who nodded.

"Oh, no! That's fine!" Heather laughed, "I was totally joking!" Eva glowered at Heather, "Ugh. Fine." Heather relented, as she stormed out. Eva and Bridgette trailed behind her.

"Why us?!" Bridgette asked, "I don't want to be following Heather!"

"Because, her and Courtney are not subtle!" Eva's temper was rising. "At all." She bit her mouth after that statement and strode onwards, her fists clenched tautly, Bridgette noticed this but decided not to comment.

* * *

Alejandro watched as Heather, Eva and Bridgette left. "Perfect..." He realised, "Lindsay," Lindsay looked up at this call to attention, taking a break from her conversation with Beth. "I think I left something at the campfire, would you like to come with?"

Lindsay warmly grinned and nodded obediently, playing straight into Alejandro's hands. He locked hands with Lindsay as the two walked out, he looked behind him and saw that most seemed unaffected, although an envious Justin didn't go amiss.

Justin stood up instantaneously once he saw that Lindsay and Alejandro had left. "Oh, no! I too forgot something at the campfire!" His stilted performance wasn't noticed, "I guess I shall leave!" Justin walked towards the door and his hand edged closer and closer to opening it, until Beth grabbed his other arm and squeezed onto it.

"I'll come!" She energetically offered, looking up at Justin with such naivety he couldn't refuse. "Tyler can come as well!" Tyler cheered at this, confusing Justin, nonetheless Tyler rushed towards them also readying himself to leave.

* * *

 **CURRENT TIME LAPSE SINCE THE CHALLENGE BEGUN: 4.25 HOURS**

"Ugh! We've been walking around forever!" Eva growled, "Are you stalling us on PURPOSE?" Eva stepped closer to Heather, who tried not to show any fear and passed it off as disgust by scoffing.

"No, freak." Heather turned away, but Eva grabbed her shoulder and attempted to pull her back. "Ow!" Heather cried out, theatrically stepping backwards to quickly slam into a tree, she slammed her head onto the tree and fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Eva, what is wrong with you today?" Bridgette asked, angered. "I can't even be around you!" Bridgette sounded super emotionally charged and filled with a deep amount of despair. Heather watched with glee as Eva tried to reach out to Bridgette, who recoiled and raced off.

"Ugh, whatever!" Eva yelled towards Bridgette. Eva then quickly rushed off in the opposing direction, which allowed Heather to end her charade as she specifically crawled to the camera.

"That's how it's done!" She boasted, before getting up and dusting herself off. "Everyone here is so..." She smiled happily, looking for a word. "Gullible." She laughed, "And now...it's time to go back to my loser team."

* * *

Bridgette raced ahead, but abruptly stopped and suddenly became increasingly erratic. "I'm...alone in a forest." She realised, "I'm..." She let out a high pitched wail, "Hello?!" She called out, "Anyone?" She pleaded, as the darkness began to set. She kneeled down and sobbed, hyperventilating slightly before she looked up at the camera and pouted. "What did I do to deserve this?" She looked around her, as the sadness continued to dwell and saw only looming trees and darkness.

"Bridgette?"

At this, Bridgette looked up and her eyes darted around. "Did you hear that?" She whispered to the camera, "Because I heard that!" She laughed, almost showing an element of instability. "I hear you!" She cried out, still being desperate.

Geoff became clear in view and Bridgette leapt to him, this lunge caused Geoff to fall backwards. "Uh, Bridgette?" Geoff spoke nervously but Bridgette just clung to Geoff so tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bridgette jumped and grabbed Geoff's luckily and attempted to throw it like a frisbee, unfortunately upon her touching the hat it turned to ash, almost like Bridgette had burnt it. "What?" Bridgette looked down at what used to be Geoff's hat and what was now a pile of ashes.

Geoff broke the silence between them with his wild sobbing. "My lucky hat!" He glared at Bridgette, "How could you? Huh? What did I do to you?" Bridgette's mouth went numb as she looked at the heartbroken Geoff.

"I'm sorry!" She meekly replied, rushing off once again. "Everything is going so wrong!"

* * *

 **CURRENT TIME LAPSE SINCE THE CHALLENGE BEGUN: 5.25 HOURS**

"Aw, Cody almost looks cute now that he's asleep." Gwen remarked, before blinking and yawning. "Oh no, it's happening!" She sighed, placing her head on the desk. A clapping DJ had her eyes stay firmly open before they could even shut.

"We cannot fall asleep!" He reminded Gwen, "Some people are just naturally sleep minded." He sat by Gwen, thereby accidentally pushing Cody's sleeping body on the floor. He screamed as he woke up.

"What happened?!" He was clearly delirious.

"No clue." Gwen lied, causing her and DJ to chuckle, but DJ still helped Cody up.

* * *

Lindsay sat at the campfire, watching Alejandro and Justin (who had fallen asleep a while ago, along with Beth). "I guess we're the only two awake." She sighed, lying back as she sprawled herself onto Tyler's willing torso.

"Yeah, I guess this is a good chance for us to get to know each-other." Tyler smiled warmly at Lindsay, "What's your life like back home?" Lindsay was reluctant to answer, "Go ahead, I won't judge."

Lindsay sighed, "I just don't want you to think I'm dumb and rich, I can be like so totally intelligent, Taylor." Tyler blinked, "What, Tyler?" Lindsay corrected her mistake and cocked her head to the side, acting oblivious.

"Oh nothing, I don't think you're dumb, babe." Discarding whether or not Lindsay had said his name incorrectly was easy, "Wait, can I call you babe?"

Lindsay paused. "Of course!" She answered optimistically. "I'm just glad that you're not like flirting with me because I'm a trophy." Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Because my bestie told me guys loved doing that back home. Could she be right?"

Tyler was not intending to spare Lindsay's feelings, "Yes, but I'm not like that." He assured her.

"I could tell by the colour of your jersey matching my favourite lipgloss." On the surface this sounded superficial, but Lindsay delivered it with such contended vigour that it relaxed Tyler, especially when Lindsay laid her head on his torso and the two had their eyes wide open but were silent and enjoying the moment.

* * *

 **CURRENT TIME LAPSE SINCE THE CHALLENGE BEGUN: 26 HOURS**

Katie and Sadie stood outside the confessional, bags were evident under their eyes. "Ugh, who is in there?" Sadie was getting increasingly annoyed, as she banged onto the confessional. "Hello?!" This rang out for a long while, "Some of us actually need to pee!"

"Oh my god, are we going to need to pee in the bushes?" Katie grinned, "I've always wanted to do that!"

At this, Sadie perked up. "Oh my god. Me too!"

They let out a loud squeal, rushing off to find somewhere to relieve themselves.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Don't you DARE air this!" Blaineley demanded, bags were forming under her eyes. Snot was everywhere, she was bloated and she laid back and had an assortment of tissues around her. "I'm so close..." She forced out, "So close to LOSING it."

STATIC.

* * *

Within the Mess Hall, Courtney and Heather had fallen asleep along with Owen. No other members of the Bass were in the Mess Hall, leaving only DJ and Gwen left who were laughing voraciously.

"DJ, you're keeping me sane throughout this challenge." Gwen sighed, "I mean most other guys on this camp? They're either cute and not on my team or just seem like annoying jerks," Gwen glanced at DJ, who was receptive to this, "But not you."

"Aww," DJ blushed in embarrassment, "Thanks Gwen. When someone gets to know you, you're pretty cool too. I don't know how many others would listen to my animal stories like you would."

Gwen was deeply attention and engaged in DJ's animal stories, "So, tell me again what happened with Vince?" She asked, struggling to hold in laughter. "Because that's one I don't quite believe."

DJ opened his mouth to speak, but was subsequently interrupted by a gasp from the other side of the room, he turned and waved. "You fell asleep, Heather." Heather groaned and zoomed past the two, DJ's face dropped at being ignored.

"Don't worry," Gwen cut in, noticing DJ's face. "She's just rude."

* * *

Eva was loitering in the forest, but she peered into the distance. "There's the Mess Hall!" She stomped out of the forest, quickly getting to the Mess Hall and she rolled her eyes at the one person she saw - Harold.

Harold turned to Eva, "Oh, you're still awake?" Eva looked confused at this fact, "I don't really know where the rest of the team are, like gosh, I bet they've all fallen asleep."

"Great." Eva retorted, sarcastically.

"Actually it isn't." Harold missed Eva's sarcasm.

"Why are we losing the challenge?" Eva asked herself, whispering as she began to walk in a circle. "WHY ARE WE LOSING THE DAMN CHALLENGE?!" She spoke so loudly that it echoed around her, she stuck her fist out and hit unintentionally hit Harold (who wasn't facing her), she watched with horror as he fell to the floor but wasn't perspirating as no one had seen.

"Oh, Eva."

Eva froze.

Heather smirked at what had just transpired, "Well...what should I do now?" Heather knew exactly what to do now, she saw an element of vulnerability in Eva's anxious eyes. "I can help you." She was being warm, Eva was instantly quizzical.

"What?" Eva barked out, "Why would you help me?"

Heather shrugged, "Sometimes I'm just nice." She then turned away from Eva, "But if you don't want me to be..." Eva was deeply conflicted, "Especially after what happened earlier." Heather opted to drive the wedge between Eva and Bridgette in order to get Eva to stop her.

"Wait. Fine." Eva whispered it and concealed with a level of bitterness, Heather turned back. "What do I do need to do?"

"Blame it on Duncan." Eva looked confused as Heather's proposition, "Come on, Eva. Consider it. You've already alienated Bridgette and Harold. Duncan is the only other member of the team who you could reasonably blame it on. His reputation isn't high. You want to prove yourself in this competition, he's here treating it like a holiday."

* * *

 **Confessional**

Heather rolled her eyes, groaning mildly. "Eva needs to do this." She told the camera, "Eva and Duncan are both threats but Duncan being violent?" Heather chuckled, "Everyone expects it, he's a criminal! He's building up a relationship with the guys and Eva's ruining all of hers, so of course I'd keep the one who needs me more."

STATIC.

* * *

 **CURRENT TIME LAPSE SINCE THE CHALLENGE BEGUN: 49 HOURS**

"How are still awake?" Lindsay sighed, still in the same position that they had been beforehand. She got no response, although bags were under her eyes and she close to falling asleep, she thought she may missed the response. "Tyler?" Lindsay took her head off Tyler's torso and found that he was soundly asleep, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

At that moment, Izzy leapt into the campfire, laughing crazily. "Oh my gosh, hi Lindsay!" Izzy gushed, Lindsay smiled warmly at Izzy. "Aw, they look so cute." Izzy remarked, looking at Alejandro, Beth and Justin. "WAKE UP!" She screeched suddenly, all three woke up, groaning.

"Oh no!" Alejandro let out a couple of obscenities, "We all fell asleep." He pushed Justin harshly in anger, Justin fell onto the floor and groaned. "Izzy, are you the last one?"

Izzy laughed maniacally. "No, duh! Me and Lindsay are still awake." Beth and Alejandro beamed at this, while Justin continued to writhe in pain on the floor (mainly going unnoticed).

"Lindsay, how did you do it?" Beth asked, clearly shocked but also very admirant of Lindsay.

"Oh, I just uh," Lindsay hesitated, glancing at Tyler. "Found ways to entertain myself, like painting my nails." Alejandro's eyes darted to her nails, which were unpainted. Not missing a beat, Lindsay quickly added, "I was imagining painting them."

"So we have to work to keeping you awake?" Alejandro asked Lindsay and Izzy. Almost on purpose, Izzy gracefully fell to the floor and her eyes shut as she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Justin laughed, "Typical Izzy."

"What?" Alejandro glared at him, suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Justin cried out quickly, attempting to cover his bases.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Justin bit his nails, anxiously. He was clearly sweating, "I can't hide secrets! My beautiful face is a face of LIES!" He melodramatically flopped backwards.

"Ugh," Justin gasped, looking downwards as the voice. "Justin!" Blaineley quick came into the camera view, her hair and make-up a mess. "I totally didn't fall asleep." She sent daggers towards the camera, "This challenge is a LOT harder than it looks."

STATIC.

* * *

"Bridgette?!" Trent was in the forest, calling out for Bridgette as Geoff had done earlier. His eyes spotted a crying Bridgette, next to a sleeping Geoff. He sprinted over to them, "Hey! What's wrong?" Bridgette merely sobbed in Trent's shoulder and Trent compassionately patted her head.

"I ruined Geoff's hat and totally embarrassed myself." Bridgette continued to pour her emotions into Trent's shoulder, which made her speech come out more muffled.

"What?" Trent asked, lifting Bridgette's head up.

"I just embarrassed myself in front of Geoff and I really liked him." Bridgette groaned, "I just thought we could be really good friends." At this, Trent chuckled. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Friends?" Trent repeated, knowingly.

"Okay, a bit more than friends." Bridgette blushed, "But there's basically no chance now." She sulked, looking down. "Thanks for helping keep me sane, I appreciate it." Bridgette hugged Trent and Trent (although shocked) quickly reciprocated it.

"Trust me, anything is better than seeing where Katie and Sadie fell asleep." Trent shuddered, Bridgette chuckled at this. "So it's just me, you, Duncan and Eva left."

Bridgette was gobsmacked, "I honestly tried to fall asleep, but this bruise stopped me." Trent rubbed his finger over the bruise, Bridgette cringed in pain.

"I can help." Trent grinned, "I know exactly what to do."

* * *

Eva sat in the Mess Hall, seething per usual. She was completely isolated from everyone else, Courtney had seemingly disappeared and Gwen had fallen asleep which left her, DJ and Owen. Owen quickly took a seat beside Eva and was not deterred by her growling at him.

"What's wrong? Not enough food." As if on cue, Owen's stomach rumbled. Eva rolled her eyes.

"I'm just angry." Eva sighed, "Typical of me, isn't it?" Eva slammed her fist onto the table, accidentally breaking it.

Owen chuckled, causing Eva to sinisterly turn her head towards him. He then whimpered. "Why are you angry? I think you should just do what helps you." He squeaked around, before striking a pitiful defensive pose in case Eva was angered.

"You wouldn't understand."

Owen looked confused, "Sorry, then." He quickly got up, Eva stopped him by clutching tightly on his shoulder. Owen squealed, freezing. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, I know." Owen turned to see Eva cracking a rare smile, "But you helped me, thanks." Owen looked slightly shocked at this but let out a happy, carefree grin to Eva.

* * *

Courtney walked towards the showers, but stopped upon seeing something odd. "Duncan?" She muttered under her breath in disbelief, as she strolled closer she realised he was still awake, just whittling. "What are you doing?"

Duncan looked up sharply, "What does it look like?" He rolled his eyes.

Courtney sat beside him. "Have you been here this whole time?" She asked, he nodded. "And awake?" He nodded, yet again. A grin spread across all of the crevices of her face at this.

"I haven't moved from this spot. I needed alone time." Courtney was surprised at how open Duncan was being and was about to commend him, but he continued. "There's some people I really don't trust here."

"I agree."

The unspoken agreement between them only solidified Courtney's thoughts about a certain camper.

The intercom sounded, "The remaining campers in the Awake-a-thon, please report to the Dock of Shame immediately. Those campers being DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Duncan, Eva and Trent."

Courtney and Duncan exchanged glances, "I'm not going." Duncan puffed, "I don't see the point, we'll lose anyway."

"We're in the lead!" Courtney explained, "Just go."

* * *

Chris stood at the edge of the dock and looked expectantly at the six remaining campers. "Well, I didn't want to do this." He grumbled, "But Chef lost our storybook."

"I love fairytales!" Lindsay interjected, being as bubbly as usual.

"So all six of you must stand in this spot, you cannot move from here, unless you want out."

At this, Duncan's face dropped. "Are you serious?"

"What if we need to pee?" Asked DJ.

"Don't care." Chris laughed.

Duncan cursed under his breath and instantly moved, "I'm so done, screw this." Duncan looked back at Trent, "You coming?"

"You are NOT moving." Eva raised her fist, but Duncan continued moving. Trent looked between Bridgette and Duncan.

"Just go." Bridgette sighed, "You've helped me enough."

"Thanks!" And with that, Trent followed Duncan.

"So," Chris smirked, "Lindsay, DJ, Bridgette and Eva? Who would have thought you would have been the last campers for your own teams respectively? And how much longer can you hold out?"

Lindsay bit her lip and turned to DJ, "Do you think you can win this?" Lindsay whispered, DJ looked nervously at Eva and Bridgette and shrugged. "I don't know either." Lindsay then spoke up loudly, "What if we...make a deal?"

Eva raised her eyebrow, "What kind of deal?"

"Uh..." Lindsay realised she had no clue, "What if you let us win?" She asked. A pause followed, as Eva expected some other proposition as well. When she realised that Lindsay's big blue eyes were staring into hers expecting an answer, she guffawed.

* * *

All of the Bass out of the challenge sat in the Mess Hall, most were resting their heads against the harsh, rough wood that served as something like a pillow to them after days of no sleep. Alejandro was one of the few who attempted to remain upright and alert, he yawned. "If we lose, who do we vote off?"

Groans seeped out from the others.

Blaineley spoke up, knowing there was a target on her. "I think it should be someone who fell asleep early in the challenge." Cody shrank down at this, eyes darting to the floor.

"Oh, I agree." The tension was thick, Blaineley was frowning at Alejandro, who tried to remain controlled and Alejandro's words didn't make Blaineley feel any better at all.

"Like you?" Blaineley lavished Alejandro's face crack and Beth's shocked gasp that came with it.

"No way can we send Alejandro home, he's been so great!" Beth's compliments were lost on Blaineley, who stepped away from table. Beth quickly did the same and followed Blaineley out.

"Is that wise?" Justin whispered to Alejandro, who was uncaring.

* * *

As soon as they were outside, Blaineley wasted no time in turning to Beth and berating her. "Are you stupid? Don't you see the double standard between you and Lindsay? They fawn over her, not you!"

Gwen walked out of the Mess Hall and saw a tearful Beth, she glared at Blaineley. "Beth, are you - !" Gwen's question was interrupted by Beth racing off, tearful and weeping.

Blaineley showed no change in emotion or anything that showed signs of sympathy.

* * *

Beth hopped onto her bed and clutched the duvet, racing straight past Lindsay, who looked sympathetic. "Beth, are you okay?" She sat on Beth's bed, as she sobbed. "What happened?"

Beth looked up at Lindsay's caring eyes and smiled slightly. "Blaineley's right!" Beth hated this, "They like you flirting with them, but not me because I'm - "

"What?" Lindsay was skeptical, "I don't flirt." After clarifying that, Lindsay continued. "But I do think you're right and you know, Admiral Lindsay is going to do something about it!" Lindsay cheered, rushing out of the cabin.

"Admiral Lindsay?" Beth murmured, confused.

* * *

Alejandro sat in the Mess Hall, in deep conversation with an unresponsive Justin. "I think we should do either Blaineley or Gwen." Justin responded with a loud groan.

"What about Beth?" He responded quietly.

"She's putty in our hands and hates Blaineley!" Alejandro scowled, scrutinising Justin. But then Alejandro began to consider it, "Well...we'll think on it, we have the time. It's not the like ceremony is now."

The intercom quickly sounded, "DJ has fallen asleep, Bridgette and Eva take it home for the Screaming Gophers!" The Bass all groaned, Justin glared at an already stewing Alejandro.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Heather sat in the confessional, jubilant. "I'm so glad we've won, I've got a lot more work to be doing on Katie and Sadie. Courtney's annoying teasing about how I couldn't handle the brain dead twins didn't help." Heather still looked triumphant, "But don't worry, I'll get them in my grip."

STATIC.

* * *

Lindsay quickly rushed into the Mess Hall and Alejandro blew a kiss her way. Lindsay reluctantly reciprocated it, causing a glimmer in Alejandro's eye. She sat beside Alejandro, "Who are we voting off?" She asked with as such concentration she could muster.

"We're thinking Beth." Justin cut in, Lindsay's eyes widened and she nodded. Trying not to seem visibly shaken like she was, Lindsay quickly got up and walked away. "So we're doing Beth?"

Within two seconds, the door slammed open. "Did I hear that right?" Beth questioned, her voice raised. Alejandro looked disgusted at Lindsay's action of telling Beth. "Justin?"

Justin froze. "It was a joke?" His unconvincing nature of his delivery didn't help him one bit, he attempted not to look Beth in the eye.

"Ugh, unbelievable!" Beth stormed out, with Lindsay trailing behind her.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Lindsay grinned, "I can so get Tyle and Dustin on my side as long as we're not voting Alex, we're going to vote Cody!" She squealed, "Is that what being a...?" Lindsay paused, "A smart thinker is like?" She continued the sentence with as much gumption and contempt that it seemed absurd to suggest she didn't know what she was talking about.

STATIC.

* * *

Tyler and Justin quickly exited the Mess Hall in search of the girls, Alejandro followed and that left Izzy and Cody alone to discuss the vote. Cody looked down solemnly.

"Oh, cheer up!" Izzy replied, being chip. "I think we should vote off Blaineley, she's so cranky!" Izzy imitated Blaineley's cranky nature by gnawing onto the desk, Cody looked on with fear. "She just gnaws on drama!"

"Oh. I think we should as well." Cody replied, eager to do anything that meant he wouldn't go. DJ quickly entered and realised the Mess Hall was extremely empty, he sat with the two.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We're voting Blaineley off, wanna join us?!" Izzy asked, upfront and spontaneously, with an element of craziness (but this could be found in everything she said). DJ looked at Cody's expression and saw the hope in his eyes, so he relented.

"Of course."

* * *

At the ceremony, Chris looked on. His eyes were glued to the four people who didn't yet have marshmallows, the safe campers stood behind him with glee as they also had their eyes glued onto Alejandro, Cody, Blaineley and Beth.

Lindsay and Gwen looked especially nervous for Beth and Blaineley.

"So, you're all here for numerous reasons. Beth, you're here because of your relentless flirting that isn't reciprocated." Beth opened her mouth to object, but Chris continued. "Alejandro, you're here because Lindsay and Beth eventually learned that you suggested Beth." Alejandro frowned, with his arms crossed and his eye twitched in anger. "Cody, oh, Cody." Chris laughed, "All you were was first out in the challenge, so you're safe."

Beth and Lindsay looked shocked, Lindsay began crossing her fingers. "Please be safe. Please be safe." She began chanting under her breath, something which Gwen noticed.

Cody gasped, as he clutched his marshmallow when it was thrown at him and quickly darted towards the other safe campers.

"Can I get my marshmallow already?" Blaineley quipped.

"Oh, Blaineley, you're a constant target."

"I know!" Blaineley cried out, "Duh."

"The next marshmallow goes to Alejandro." Chris threw the marshmallow at Alejandro, who smirked and did a waving motion towards Beth. Beth gulped as Alejandro confidently grabbed his marshmallow from Chris and chucked in his mouth. Alejandro took his position beside Lindsay.

"Blaineley and Beth, each of you received 3 votes." Lindsay glared at Tyler, who bowed his head in shame. "So, you will compete in a tie-breaker." Blaineley and Beth exchanged worried looks as a cart was wheeled in front of them. "The one who drinks the putrid drink in the fastest time wins and..." Chris checked the wind direction for no real reasons, "Go!"

Blaineley looked at Beth grabbing onto the cup in front of her and slurping, "Hiyah!" Blaineley suddenly smacked Beth straight in the face and clutched Beth's glasses, throwing them off in another direction.

"Oh my gosh, that's so unfair!" Lindsay complained, Chris just laughed but did seize Lindsay trying to move towards Beth and get her glasses for her.

"No can do, Lindsay. You cannot help someone during a tiebreaker." Lindsay's face dropped as she anxiously watched on, Beth was still slurping despite Blaineley's antics. She cheered, "Go Beth!"

"Yeah, Beth!" Tyler cheered, but silenced upon Alejandro's glare.

"I am not leaving today!" Blaineley grabbed Beth's large cup and threw behind the two girls, before she took a deep breath and clasped her cup and began slurping the drink up.

"I can't see!" Beth wailed, crawling around on the floor in some attempt to find her glasses.

Blaineley gagged, stopping her drinking for a second. "This is - ack - disgusting!" She coughed, before taking another deep breath. She continued slurping, then stopped and burped. "Done!" She threw the drink at Chris.

Chris unscrewed it's top and turned it upside down and scowled, "Looks like she's done, Blaineley stays." Chris announced, making sure not to make a big deal out of it.

At this, Lindsay rushed to Beth and grabbed her glasses, Beth placed her glasses on her and sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it." Lindsay clutched Beth's hands and hugged her.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you didn't play dirty, unlike some." Lindsay glared at a happy Blaineley who had rejoined her team. With one final hug, Beth got up and dusted herself off.

"I know, Chris." Beth mused, "It's dock of shame time. Bye everyone!" She waved and they all waved back before she strode past them and walked out of the campfire ceremony and the competition, for good.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Lindsay was flabbergasted, "I can't believe he didn't vote off Cody with me! I can understand Dustin not doing the same, but I thought me and Tyler bonded. I even worked out a way to remember his name while the ceremony was going on and he didn't vote with us?" The shot loitered on Lindsay, with her bottom lip quivering.

STATIC.

Tyler looked down in the confessional, sighing. "I know! I shouldn't have voted Beth off but Alejandro has been good to me, so I needed to vote with him and Justin didn't want to vote off Cody either! I just hope Lindsay isn't too mad."

STATIC.

* * *

AN: Thank you to Fear The Darkness Inside for reviewing again! I do read and appreciate them. I want to hear your speculations on what you think will happen next. So, Beth has left after Noah and it seems the Bass just can't catch a break. Gwen and Blaineley were the only two to vote Alejandro because good natured Lindsay didn't want to ruffle any feathers so she wanted Cody out, sadly this destroyed her blossoming friendship with Tyler and Beth's time in the game. Alejandro isn't going to be happy about this fractured alliance.

On Heather's side, Courtney is becoming even more suspicious and Heather's plan may go awry. Courtney knows Duncan was sitting outside where everyone has their showers the whole time, will Heather get wrapped in her lie? Will Eva be able to blame Harold? I think it's pretty clear that Lindsay and Tyler like each-other but they're certainly going to have a rough ride but will it end in tears or fireworks?


	4. Dodgebrawl

Total Drama Island: Revamp - Episode 4: Dodgebrawl

Killer Bass: Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, DJ, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay and Tyler.

Screaming Gophers: Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Katie, Owen, Sadie and Trent.

* * *

Chris grinned as the camera zoomed in onto the dock, "So," He begun, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. "Last time on Total Drama Island, we got tie-breaker!" Chris chuckled, "Can you believe it? Well, Beth left as Alejandro begun to really dig into his team! Bridgette ruined her chances at not being known as the klutz and Eva ruined her friendship with Bridgette, but both prevailed in winning the challenge!" Various scenes of the two from last episode played for mere moments before flashing back to Chris, "So with Heather's blackmail and Alejandro's deceit, who will be the next to depart? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

Lindsay sat outside of her cabin, grinning as she deftly painted her dainty nails with a hot pink colour. She looked up and squinted due to the pure intensity of the booming heat, "Ugh," She gasped dramatically, looking down at her nails. "They're melting?" She squeaked, in confusion.

From afar, Blaineley watched Lindsay (while she herself was hiding behind a tree). "What do I do?" She whispered to herself, desperately trying to come up with something. "I know!" She cackled, looking back at an oblivious Lindsay.-

Lindsay leaned backwards, sprawling herself out onto the floor. "Finally, I can sunbathe." She opened her eyes and screamed as she saw Blaineley standing above her. "Blaine! You scared me!"

Blaineley scowled. "It's - nevermind, did you vote me off? I know you didn't want me to stay." Blaineley's demeanour was harsh, Lindsay looked worried so she softened her tone and took a seat aside her, "Did you vote with Alejandro?" She asked slowly.

Lindsay registered this, blinking numerous times as she tried to recall her vote. "Uh..." Her utterance trailed off quickly, Blaineley glared at this but once Lindsay had turned to see her expression it swiftly switched to one of happiness, something Blaineley had much experience in doing. "I didn't vote with Alejandro, but he doesn't know that. Dustin and that other person promised they wouldn't tell."

"That other person?" Blaineley remarked, arching her eyebrow. Lindsay nodded enthusiastically, Blaineley's own enthusiasm and tolerance level for Lindsay quickly dimmed. "Look, Lindsay. Allign with me and Gwen otherwise I'll tell Alejandro and then he'll get people to vote you off!" Lindsay looked horrified, "And you know, I'll do the same because if I gave you a way out and you didn't take it, whose fault is it?"

"Beth's!" Lindsay answered with confidence.

"No!" Groaned Blaineley, "It's yours."

* * *

Tyler and Alejandro sat alone in the Mess Hall, staring at their disgusting food with little enthusiasm, Tyler's eyes widened once he swore he saw it move. "Woah, I think I'm going crazy..." Tyler looked up after getting no response and noticed an extremely glum Alejandro.

Alejandro sighed as he glanced back at Tyler. "Our loss last week was dangerous. We cannot keep losing!" Alejandro groaned as he slammed his fist on the table, Tyler visibly jumped.

"Yeah, I agree." Tyler responded, trying to be as helpful as he possibly could. "We need to - !"

"Tyler!" A delighted Lindsay called as she energetically raced into the Mess Hall. She let out a small gasp upon realising that Alejandro was also in The Mess Hall. "There's a uh, mess in the guys cabin on your bunk!" Lindsay giggled.

Tyler looked confused. "But I'm not on a - " Lindsay suggestively winked, something which Alejandro quickly noticed. "Oh!" Tyler stood up, grinning and unable to hide his happiness. "I have to, uh, go and sort that out." With not a single glance toward Alejandro, Lindsay and Tyler quickly exited.

Alejandro glanced around the empty Mess Hall, "Hmm." He looked towards the nearest camera and beckoned it closer, once it had moved closer, he spoke. "Suspicious..."

* * *

Harold stood outside of his cabin, the other team members were crowding him and Duncan in a circle. A seething Duncan stood, screeching loudly in an attempt to deflect Harold's accusation. "I punched you? I punched you?!"

Harold attempted to show no sign of nervousness by puffing up his chest, but the sweat marks which caused laughter from the other team members showed how he truly felt. "I don't know anyone else who would have done it." Harold answered, shrinking back in anticipation of Duncan's impending anger.

"Listen here, nerd." Duncan hissed, grabbing Harold by the neck as the others gasped. "I did NOT punch you." He let go of Harold, who let out huge wheezes in attempt to get air into his lungs again.

The circle disbanded as the majority of the team swarmed against Harold, Duncan stormed off quickly. Unaware that he was being followed by Courtney also. "Duncan!" She squawked.

Duncan cringed before turning around and looking around - he had walked quite a distance. "What? Checking me out?" He joked, a smile on his face.

"Ew!" Courtney looked as disgusted as she usually did. "No. You handled that horribly!" At this, Duncan glared yet again. "You should have just denied it!" Courtney groaned, "Why did you intimidate him MORE?"

"Because he's a loser." Duncan admitted nonchalantly. "People can think what they want," Duncan shrugged, seeming more and more relaxed by the minute. In contrast, Courtney seemed to be getting more and more exasperated.

"You can't be helped!" Courtney reasoned, "Fine. Let people think you've done it!" She quickly turned in the other direction, leaving Duncan alone with only his thoughts and in his thoughts, an idea was quickly forming.

* * *

Bridgette sat with Harold in the cabin, as she meditated on the floor (with Harold attempting to do the same behind her). "Don't you think that is...relaxing?" Bridgette asked softly, as the cabin door swung open, interrupting the moment entirely.

Courtney stormed in, with Heather trailing behind her. "What's wrong?" Harold asked, voicing exactly what Bridgette was wondering. Courtney only sent daggers towards Harold in response.

Bridgette glanced at Harold, then Courtney with a confused expression on her face. "Well, uh, we can go elsewhere, can't we Harold?" She smiled warmly at Harold who nodded.

Courtney mouthed her appreciativeness towards Bridgette as her and Harold made their exit. Instantly Heather trudged towards the cabin door and slammed it shut, Bridgette stood still for a moment.

"Bridgette?" Harold whispered, confused as to why she was staying still.

Bridgette took a couple of moments to reply. "Nothing, Harold." Harold looked confused, "Nothing at all." She mused under her breath, regrettably looking back at the cabin as she and Harold looked to find elsewhere to meditate.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Bridgette sat, head in hands as she sighed. She spoke more sombre than usual. The cheery, chill mood that she naturally radiated had been replaced with one of stress and confusion. "I'm just going through the possibilities..." She groaned, "Did Courtney do it?" At this, she finally looked up towards the confessional camera and even leaned forward to grip and shake it.

"Did she? Give me a sign?!" She begged, confused. Bridgette pursed her lips, deep in thought. "I don't know! I don't know!" She screamed in frustration. "Duncan clearly didn't do it." She surmised, "Right?"

Even that, she was unsure of.

STATIC.

Duncan sat in the confessional, gleaming as he slouched. "I have a plan," He assured the camera, charisma dripping off him and his rare smile. "I'm going to find out EXACTLY who punched Harold and clear my name." Duncan paused for a moment and then guffawed. "I'm...I'm - !" He wheezed, laughter echoing off the confessional walls. "I just...have never had to say that before! Me? Innocent?"

STATIC.

* * *

Heather watched as Courtney paced around the cabin, muttering incessantly under her breath. "What are you even saying?" Heather finally spoke, clearly annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Courtney remarked, looking at Heather if she was stupid, something which Heather took direct notice of yet she kept her lips sealed. Heather merely cocked her head and batted her eyelashes and Courtney took that as a sign to continue on. "I tried to talk to Duncan about who punched Harold because I know it wasn't him!"

Heather gasped in shock quietly at this. "How do you...know that?" She enquired, hoping she would plant a seed of doubt in Courtney's mind.

"Duncan told me and I believe him." Courtney retorted, full of confidence. A few moments of silence lingered within the air as Heather glanced around, trying not to look at Courtney while also miracuously trying to gather her thoughts.

"I, uh..." She began, trying to be domineering as her eyes blazed into Courtney's squinting ones. "He just told you that?" She then burst out laughing, rather crazily. Prolonging this act only served to unnerve Courtney, who glanced around.

"Should I get someone?" She asked loudly over Heather's cackling. "No?" It faltered out quickly.

"You really would believe a delinquent criminal from juvie?" Heather looked at Courtney, who now looked unsure. She smirked, knowingly and continued. "I thought you were smarter than that..."

Courtney scoffed. "I - I am!" She cried out, weakly with an expression of upset on her face.

Heather simply laughed and strode out of the cabin, closing the door behind her and this left a confused and wistful Courtney standing alone for a few moments, considering what had just happened.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Heather simply stood in the confessional, her expression one of pure cockiness. With a slight smirk gracing her face, she sat down slowly and sighed, content. "Treat me like the Queen of this game." She simply whispered, "I'm the one who putting Courtney in her place. She is far too smart and I don't like it. Now knowing that Duncan has an alibi is dangerous...so I have another plan and Courtney's about to get her karma." She paused from her explanation and grinned, "I know," She spoke, directly to the camera. "I'm good."

STATIC.

* * *

"Ugh, foraging is such hard work!" Sadie groaned as she strode, looking through the endless, endless scenergy of mere green grass or trees. "There's not even any berries!" She then plopped herself down on the nearest rock, loving the silence before for one second. "Wait..." The realisation had dawned on her, as she was now frantically looking around. "Katie? Katie?!"

Unbeknownst to her, Katie was menacingly sneaking up behind her. "Boo!" Katie screeched, causing Sadie to scream and slap whatever was behind her, she turned and gasped when she realised it was (a now glaring) Katie.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"I can't believe you just did that!" Katie seemed extremely angry, Sadie hung her head in the shame. "It's exactly what I could've done!" Katie's sweat and happy demeanour returned, Sadie squealed with Katie quickly joining in.

* * *

Bridgette and Harold were meditating outside the cabin, however only Harold seemed to be completely into it. Bridgette's eyes were firmly glued on the cabin, with Courtney still having not left.

"Do I go?" She whispered under her breath, glancing at a completely relaxed Harold before standing up but quickly stopping upon seeing Eva come back from her morning run, "Eva!" Bridgette whispered, in an attempt to get attention without disturbing Harold.

When this didn't deter Eva from going towards the cabin, she raced towards her and unfortunately tripped and slammed straight into her. Bridgette cringed in pain as she recoiled back, Eva's eyebrow raised at her.

"What, Malibu?" Eva asked.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and continued clutching her aching stomach. "We need a plan of action." Bridgette sighed, hesitant to divulge information. "I think Courtney and Heather are working together." Eva shrugged, uncaring. "More than us, remember the bathroom talk? The morning run? The pee break? She spends more time with her than with this us!"

At this, Eva looked enraged. "Well...what should I do? Go in there and break them into - !"

"No!" Bridgette hushed Eva, seeing that she was getting increasingly enraged. "I also think Courtney might be the one who punched Harold." Eva was stunned into silence, she nervously laughed.

"Look, she's still our alliance member. We keep a close eye on her, but we do nothing." Eva commanded, Bridgette nodded at this and smiled now feeling happy that she had gotten someone else's opinion. "And about last challenge," Eva begun meekly, remembering how everything transpired.

Bridgette let out a shaky sigh, "Let's just - uh, forget about it. A lot happened that day. We need to work together for the sake of our team and our safety." Bridgette did not want to remember burning Geoff's hat and managing to get stuck in a forest alone in the space of a couple of hours, so she was grateful when Eva snapped her out of her thoughts with a response.

"Yeah," Eva agreed. "Anyway, I think the challenge is starting soon."

* * *

All competitors could be found on the dodgeball court, with Chris in front of them, taking his typical stance to explain the challenge. "So, the way this works is that five people will compete each round. But since the Bass have a selection roster of 9, then the Gophers will have the same." Chris looked to see whom had understood and he groaned when he was only met with confused expressions. "As in, the Gophers will choose two people to sit out."

Silence.

"Now!" Chris demanded.

"Well, as a team leader. I'm certainly not sitting out." Heather looked at her team for a response of affirmation but merely flipped her hair and looked at the other team, examining her competition.

"Tick. Tock." An annoyed Chris yawned. "We're on borrowed time..."

"We'll sit out!" Katie and Sadie suddenly repeated at extremely high and shrill volumes, Chris laughed at seeing people jump due to this and nodded. "Yay!" The screeching teens hugged each-other and strolled happily towards the bleachers.

"Now, you'll get a few moments to discuss strategy." At this, Eva scoffed. Chris glared at her, but stopped when she raised her fists. "Uh, she can't do anything, can she?" He meekly asked, the camera man shook their camera to dictate a 'no'. "Five players each round. We all know the rules of dodgeball." Chris yawned, "I need my latte. Go!"

* * *

Alejandro quickly up The Bass on the right side of the court. "Okay, so we need our strongest players first. Me and the lesser Justin can use our good or in his case, barely okay, looks to charm the others."

Justin gasped, hand on heart. "Did you guys hear that?! I'm hot!"

"You sure are." Blaineley purred, slinking her way to Justin who screamed in fear.

"Lindsay, Gwen, DJ. You guys seem like the strongest players also."

At this, Tyler looked offended. "I'm great at sports!"

The entire Bass burst out laughing, apart from Lindsay who consoled him.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Tyler was seething in the confessional, a harsher glare on his face than the usual smile or grin. "I can't believe, me, a jock is being seen as bad at a sport! Dodgeball, pfft. I can so do that."

STATIC.

Justin looked glum in the confessional. "Am I..,ugly?" His sullen tone was not lost on the camera woman who shook the camera to specify that he was not. At this, Justin smiled. "For a second, I was worrying I was only appealing to Blaineley's crowd." He quickly to cough, then gag at that thought.

STATIC.

* * *

A domineering Heather was merely scowling at The Bass, not even looking at team. "It's called intimidation tactics." She told no one in particular, not realising that they were all listening to Courtney apart from Duncan.

"I'm sitting out this round." At this, Heather's ear pricked up. Duncan nonchalantly walked to the bleachers, noting the stares he got from the other team, most of surprise.

"I think Courtney should play." Heather's blunt approach took Courtney by surprise, as she stared at Heather awaiting for her to justify this with some insult. "As the star player," Courtney rolled her eyes. "We don't want to use me to soon." Heather didn't even wait for objections, she quickly followed Duncan to the bleachers and sat beside him.

Duncan winked and Heather instantly turned away as her stomach turned, regret seeping in.

* * *

"Round 1. GO!" Chef was donned in his referee costume and at the sound of the whistle, the scramble began with Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Geoff and Trent on one side and Alejandro, Justin, Lindsay, DJ and Gwen on the other side.

Eva and Courtney raced for the dodgeballs instantly, Heather cheered from the sidelines to seem like a teamplayer, although she was internally gagging on the inside, much like Duncan.

Bridgette gravitated towards Geoff, while dodging a ball going flying her way. "Hey," Geoff looked at Bridgette while she kept her eye firmly on the others. "I'm sorry about your ex hat, but I see you fixed it."

Bridgette couldn't see Geoff's tone, but still sensed some sadness. "I mean...it wasn't that big of a deal brah, I have a new good luck charm anyway." Bridgette was confused for a second, before blushing and realising he meant her.

At this, Bridgette looked towards Geoff lovingly. Unfortunately from the other side of the court, Alejandro aimed a skillful throw at Bridgette which would have hit her had Geoff not slid in front and allowed it to hit him.

"Geoff!" Courtney chasisted at the sound of the whistle, not having seen what had happened. "New plan!" She cried out, angrily. "Let's all head to the back of the court, so we can see what is going on."

Courtney turned her back and unfortunately was hit by Justin. A whistle showing that she was out, Heather cheered extremely loudly alongside Katie and Sadie. "I'm on your team!" Courtney glared at Heather.

"Oops." Heather grinned back, knowing yet also sheepish.

"Did you see that?" Justin told his team. "I did something!" He hopped up giddily. Alejandro rolled his eyes and looked where to aim his dodgeball next. "Wait," Justin grinned, "I have an idea."

Alejandro looked on as Justin took off his shirt and stood, expectant of everything on the other side to stand still. Unfortunately, Trent quickly lunged a dodgeball at him and Justin screamed. "My pecs!"

"We're never letting him do anything again." Alejandro muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Alejandro sat in the confessional and only glared at the camera, the silence in the air was only for a few seconds as Alejandro was quick to erupt in a series of expletives with the occasional name (usually Justin) sprinkled in.

STATIC.

"So, this place sucks." Gwen's eyes were on the flies buzzing around the confessional and her eyes traced the scratches over the confessional sides, "Although," She almost seemed to be engrossed by them. "There are some good parts about it. Like in this challenge, me and Lindsay are just letting DJ do the work."

STATIC.

* * *

Geoff watched anxiously as Bridgette and Trent seemed to be talking and laughing with each-other, but he ignored the feeling in his stomach and sat silently, merely swinging his legs as a sign of discomfort.

Next to him, Heather was working on Duncan. "You know, Courtney told me that she might not want to help you clear your name and I was like, that makes sense, but she was being _so_ suspicious." Subtle was not the word that came to mind in regards to Heather.

"What are you saying?" Duncan queried.

Heather bit her lips, "I'm saying..." She whispered in Duncan's ear, "I think Courtney punched Harold and wants you to take the blame." Heather watched as the cogs turned in Duncan brain.

"Of course, it makes sense! Princess didn't defend me when she knew I was innocent." Duncan growled. "She tries to do this sultry, seductive act." Heather looked disgusted, "But that's just a way to pull wool over my eyes."

* * *

DJ caught a ball, which meant that Bridgette was out. Lindsay and Gwen high fived and Geoff was quick to cheer, earning suspicious looks from his team and most importantly, Bridgette.

"DJ, you're like so good at this." Lindsay complimented as she waved to a pouting and petulant Tyler who had been relegated to the bleachers. Due to this momentary lapse in concentration, Eva and Trent aimed dodgeballs at her.

"Lindsay!" DJ yelled out, attempting to alert her.

"Huh?" She stated with her warm and bubbly tone as two dodgeballs slammed straight into her, "Ow!" She cried out in pain, "Do I look okay?" She asked to DJ, Gwen was attempting to hide her laughter.

DJ fainted. Lindsay quickly ran off crying, with Tyler running after her. "Do we need to sub someone else back in?" Gwen asked Chris, who stuck his thumbs up. "Come on in Blaineley!"

Blaineley looked absolutely disgusted by this, but groaned and stormed towards Gwen, only to be slapped with a dodgeball as soon as she could. "That wasn't even FAIR!"

Chris shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Blaineley sat in the confessional, nursing her wounds (or lack of) nervously. "My skin is more lumpy than before!" She irrationally exclaimed, attmting to show the camera this as she ran her fingers over her skin. "Show a side by side comparison!" This prompted chuckles from behind the camera. "I'm literally going to get this show CANCELLED." She seethed, silencing everything.

At this, she let out a deranged, hysterical laugh.

STATIC.

* * *

Eva looked at a worried Trent, only to seem him get hit by a dodgeball. She screamed out in anger as Trent scooted off the court and onto the bleachers. She smirked as she looked at how who she was faced with.

"Team, we can win this." Alejandro assured them, before realising only Gwen was left. "I guess I just mean you and me, Gwen." Alejandro sent daggers towards Eva and clutched the dodgeball in his hand tighter.

He aimed it and pretended to throw it at Eva, Eva laughed. "Pathetic!" She taunted.

"Yeah, PATHETIC!" Heather chanted, blowing a raspberry at Alejandro. Alejandro scoffed and turned to Heather about tor retort but Eva slammed a dodgeball into his chest and Heather only served to humiliate him further by laughing. "Oh, you'll get them next time, Al."

Alejandro cringed as he walked off the court, furious.

"Throw it." Eva whispered under her breath, Gwen understood loud and clear and so, Gwen shook her head and threw a dodgeball at Eva. Unfortunately, she caught it. The Bass erupted in instantaneous groans, contrasting the Gophers booming cheers and chants of Eva's name.

* * *

The next matchup readed themselves on the court. Courtney stood alongside Heather, Duncan, Harold and Owen. As the other team began discussing strategy, Heather instead decided to stay close to Duncan.

"So, what's the plan?" Heather asked, interested in what Duncan was doing.

"Give Princess a live grilling."

"What!?" Heather spluttered in shock as Duncan strode over to Courtney, Heather looked mortified at this new development that she had not prepared for. "Owen!" She hissed, however Owen did not hear her. She groaned.

"So, Princess." Duncan spoke loudly for the benefit of both teams and so everyone could hear. Heather looked stunned at this development as she attempted to look elsewhere. "You punched Harold." Duncan declared, before laughing.

Everyone gasped.

"Ooh, drama!" Laughed Chris, excited at what was unfolding. "And start!" No one seemed to be paying attention to Chris starting the dodgeball tournament however as eyes were glued on Courtney and her impending response.

"I - I did not!"

Duncan laughed. "You sound unsure. And I don't think hot stuff over there would lie." Duncan's thumb gestured towards Heather who was internally screaming in horror at her plan going so wrong.

"WHAT?!" Shrieked Courtney, "She's a total snake!" Courtney smiled and dusted her hands. "It's okay, let's focus on winning this challenge." Heather sighed happily, "After I deal with her." Heather was then tackled towards the ground.

"Round 2!" Duncan cheered, referencing them fighting off the cliff top.

With the other team distracted, Izzy cackled as she stood beside her teammates. "ATTACK!" She roared. Suddenly dodgeballs went flying across the court, hitting a different Gophers member and the whistle was quick to signify who had won.

Izzy jay walked up and down the court as her other team members cheered. "Let's stay on!" She said to them. Cody, Blaineley, Alejandro and Lindsay all looked extremely receptive.

* * *

"Oh my god..." Katie spoke, "Can you believe it, Sadie?"

"I totally can't!"

"Me either! I was going to say that!"

"Omg, we're so..."

"In sync!" They both finished.

Not realising that they spoke so loudly that their entire team was glaring at them, they continued talking amongst themselves. The Gophers had gathered at the bleachers in order to discuss what had gone down before moving onto next round.

"That freak attacked me!" Spat a visibly scratched and bruised Heather. "I can't play!" She glumly sat herself on the bleachers. "Isn't that right, Katie?"

"Yeah, totally. Courtney really hit her hard." Heather grinned as Katie backed up her story, Courtney glowered at this.

"It's not my fault she's a lying snake!" Courtney sniffed, on the verge of tears. She raced out of the dodgeball court, now clearly crying. At this, the Gophers were silent and unsure as to how to proceed considering how fractured they were.

Eva nudged Bridgette, a concerned look on her face. "Sneak away and go after her, I think she's being framed." Bridgette nodded, regretful of her earlier thoughts and got up.

Trent quickly noticed this, "Hey, where are you going?" He whispered, Bridgette signalled a shushing gesture and he nodded. Bridgette smiled warmly as she snuck off, unnoticed to the rest of the team.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Heather looked at the camera, angered. Her breathing laboured, "Why...would...Duncan RUIN everything!" She groaned, clutching her hair and pulling it slightly. "He was not meant to reveal to Courtney this whole thing was my fault. It totally could've backfired on me. Luckily, everyone thinks it's Courtney."

STATIC.

Eva looked saddened and uncomfortable as she scratched her arm in the confessional. "This is all that witch's fault!" Growled Eva as she got more and more riled up. "The least I can do is hope that Courtney convinces Bridgette it wasn't her, then the alliance can actually regroup. She never told me she was framing Courtney!" Eva glared at the camera, "I should've known better!"

STATIC.

* * *

Izzy had resorted to napping on the floor by the bleachers, as she snored away. Alejandro muttered something inaudible under his breath and gestured DJ to join them. "Me?" DJ whimpered, nervous.

"Come on Gophers!" Alejandro hollered, "We're ready!" He taunted them, revelling in this moment and loving their dissonance and lack of cohesion as a team. "This is great!" He grinned towards his team members, DJ and Cody exchanged concerned glances.

"Why does he think it's so great?" Cody whispered, "Don't you think he's doing...a bit much? Enjoying this a bit much? He's relegating me to the back and he kind of scares me a little. I did tell you he pushed me before everyone arrived, right?"

DJ looked shocked at this new information. "Did he really? I can't believe it!" DJ exclaimed. "But I suppose, that's what everyone else thinks." DJ was stumped, "It could've just been an off day and adrenaline, he's fine."

"Yeah..." Cody responded, not quite convinced.

* * *

The final match up consisted of Cody, Alejandro, DJ, Blaineley and Lindsay against Eva, Heather, Duncan and Geoff and Harold.

"Harold, stay in the back!" Barked Heather.

"Gosh!" Harold looked annoyed, but still complied.

"Damn Heather, you're kinda harshing my mellow..." Geoff spoke up, shooting an apologetic glance at Harold.

"I'll harshen your chances in this competition by voting you out!" Heather knew that response probably wasn't the best but everything was currently getting concerningly out of hand for her and her loud, angry breathing was only one indicator of this.

* * *

Bridgette pursed her lips, thinking about what to do as she strode to Courtney sobbing on a tree stump. "Courtney," She began calmly. "Look up." Courtney looked up and Bridgette let out a visible sound of disgust accidentally. "Okay, look down." She acknowledged, as Courtney did so.

"It wasn't me!" Courtney screamed into her now booger covered pants. "She's lying. You believe me, right?"

Bridgette paused, "Of course I do." She rubbed Courtney's back comfortingly. "No one would react like that unless they were being framed. No one." Bridgette was clear of that. "But who do you think it really was? Duncan? Heather?"

"I don't know." Courtney mused, wallowing in her own sadness. "It's so embarrassing that I, a C.I.T, sat there and cried." Courtney looked up and straightened herself up, before smacking herself across the face.

"Oh my gosh!" A concerned Bridgette looked at Courtney with confusion, "Are you okay?"

Courtney closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself and then let out a huge, unnerving smile. "We can go back. We can go back. We can go back." She repeated to herself, almost as a form of motivation.

"Uh, okay..." Bridgette responded, clearly taken aback.

* * *

Gwen and Blaineley sat on the bleachers, watching as everything continued to go on. "Guess what?" Blaineley whispered, "I told Lindsay that she might want to always vote with us or I'll tell Alejandro she double crossed him."

Gwen looked annoyed.

"What?" Blaineley was deeply surprised, "It was a good move. Admit it, it gets her on our side and she knows that if she's not on our side, she's in danger." Blaineley looked back at the court to see Alejandro get hit by a dodgeball, "Ooh. Painful." Although she was secretly happy about seeing him in pain.

Alejandro strode towards the bleachers, "Why would you do that?!" Exclaimed Gwen, attempting to whisper but Alejandro still listened intently. "You are seriously so crass."

"I think you mean, I have class." Blaineley was only laughing at Gwen's response, Gwen got up and quickly moved further away. "Oh, come on!" Blaineley laughed even more, "You're not serious?" Her expression switched to annoyance as she whipped her head away and crossed her arms, "Fine." She replied, defiantly.

Alejandro quickly took Gwen's seat. "Care to tell me what that was about?" He asked, "I'll make a deal if you do."

"Okay, you want the gossip. I got it." Blaineley glared at Gwen, who was in conversation with Justin at this point. "I'm just not appreciated enough." Alejandro rolled his eyes at this.

"I get it." He completely lied, "Now, Gwen and you...you know, you just don't fit together. It brings down your...social standing." Blaineley gasped at this, looking horrified. "So, you know, maybe you should spend your time wisely."

With that, Alejandro returned to his original place of standing by the bleachers and observing the glance. Once Blaineley knew he wasn't looking at her, she let out a gleeful grin.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Blaineley was imitating bowing in the confessional. "All these flowers, all these awards!" She grinned, "I know, I'm a great actress." She gestured for the camera to come closer and when it didn't she scooted forward. "He's not slick. He is trying to enhance this rift between me and Gwen. My social standing is already down being on this craphouse of a show. So, enhance the rift he wants? Enhance it, he gets!"

STATIC.

* * *

Katie sat on the bleachers, braiding Sadie's hair. "Wow, you look so good!" She complimented, Sadie giggled at this.

"Oh, it's Courtney!" Sadie realised, drawing all attention to Courtney who looked mortified as she hung her head in shame and slowly attempted to get to her team, with Bridgette beside her.

Chris blew the final whistle. "And it looks like with Eva losing against Cody, DJ and Blaineley that the Gophers have painstakingly lost everything single round. Continuously lost. So, horrible - AH!"

A dodgeball was hurled at him, sending him straight to the floor.

Courtney groaned and stormed over to the bleachers, where her team began congregating. "Oh my god, Katie and Sadie are so acting like a duo and are clearly close." Bridgette facepalmed at this obvious level of strategy with absolutely no strategy.

Katie and Sadie gasped. "Oh my god!" Katie clung onto Sadie in fear, "She's targeting us!" They began hysterically sobbing.

"Oh gosh, Courtney. Desperate, much?" Heather laughed, haughtily.

* * *

In the Bass cabin Eva was barricading the door, with Bridgette, Trent and Courtney on the inside. While the other three were sat down on Bridgette's bed, they all looked equally nervous as Eva paced the room rather roughly.

"We need to save Courtney."

They nodded at this.

"But how?" Courtney's voice was clearly quivering, prompting Bridgette to rub her back. "I cannot be the first person to leave on our team!" Courtney's tone showed that she was extremely, extremely nervous.

"Well, we've got us four." Reasoned Bridgette. "We only need one more..."

Eva grinned, "Harold."

* * *

Katie and Sadie were in the Mess Hall, sobbing beside Duncan. The otherwise empty mess Hall had quickly cleared out as their wailing only increased in volume and length. "I can't believe we're going to be split up!" Sadie sobbed, wiping tears and accidentally jabbing a frustrated Duncan beside her.

"Me either!"

Duncan groaned as he rest his head on the table, he then began banging his head on it in the hopes that they would either stop or he would pass out and not have to hear them.

* * *

Bridgette washed her hands in the communal showers and saw a saddened Lindsay, blubbering as she sat by the showers. "Waiting for someone?" Queried Bridgette, rather confused.

"No." Lindsay sniffed, "I just feel...what's that word...nervisoa?" Lindsay scratched her arms, "Can I tell you something? We're on opposite teams anyway, and you seem like totes natural and I love that!"

Bridgette nodded. "Sure, I won't tell anyone else anyway."

Lindsay grinned. "Yay! So, like Blaine is telling me I need to do something and I don't, right?" Bridgette expected more and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Right?"

"Uh, sure." Bridgette answered, although being unsure.

"Yay! Thanks!" Lindsay darted happily out of the showers, gleeful.

* * *

Eva stood with Harold by the confession, "If you do NOT vote out Duncan for punching you, you will be punched further." Harold gulped at this, but didn't see the logic.

In the darkness, his confidence in order to question everything was relatively high, especially considering no one was around. "So either vote Courtney and get punched or vote Duncan for doing what you're threatening?"

Eva grinned, not sensing the mistake. "Exactly. Good talk!"

* * *

"Hey, bud." Trent smiled warmly to Owen as he walked into the cabin, Owen was eating with an assortment of wrappers scattered around and underneath his bed. Owen patted the bed and Trent understood the action he needed to take and sat by him. "Can I ask you something?"

Owen nodded, munching on crisps. "Anything!" Trent did shudder at food flying everywhere but continued on regardless.

"What do you think of me and Bridgette?" Trent asked.

Owen furrowed his brow in confusion. "I like you both!" Trent stared at Owen, full of annoyance. Owen then gasped and chuckled to himself as he realised. "Oh, hoho." He giggled, "I like it!" Owen cheered, "Go on Trent!"

The cabin door swung open and Geoff walked in, "Hey Geoff, guess what?" A giddy Owen spoke, glancing to Trent who shook his head.

"Yeah, brah?"

"Nothing!" He answered meekly. Geoff wasn't convinced, "Oh, I uh, mean...what do you think of Heather?"

"I mean, she looks good." Geoff admitted, shocking the two. "But I have my eye on someone else." Trent looked extremely uneasy, while Owen remained completely oblivious. "She's harshing my mellow, though..."

* * *

 **Confessional**

"His eye on someone else?" Trent repeated, completely nervous and his cool demeanour completely wiped from him. "I, what...huh?" He looked at the camera, his piercing emerald eyes showing signs of worry.

STATIC.

* * *

Heather strode in the Mess Hall, groaning and shuddering in pure disgust at only Katie, Sadie and Duncan being there. "Tragic." She venomously spat out under her breath, although she quickly forced a fake smile when Katie noticed her and waved at her.

"Hi guys!" Heather's voice seemed to go up a couple of octaves and become shriller, something Duncan clearly noticed as he groaned. Despite this, Duncan did lift his head up to acknowledge her.

"Am I going?" He sighed.

Heather paused, "Truthfully, I don't know." She shivered, "I'm not voting you and I assume the targets over here, aren't either?" Katie and Sadie gasped in unison upon realising who Heather was talking to.

"That's us!"

"Oh my god, Katie, it is!"

"So we need to vote together." Heather specified, making eye contact with each of them. Katie and Sadie nodded eagerly, hanging onto every word. "And that vote is...Courtney."

* * *

 **Confessional**

Duncan looked unamused in the confessional. "What sweetcheeks doesn't know is that I have another plan just to secure votes." He chuckled, "Me and the guys have, uh, gotten along slightly and now? Oh, Duncan doesn't go home early." He flashed a grin at the camera which radiated purely confidence.

STATIC.

* * *

Duncan strode in the Bass cabin, whistling innocently. "Trent, I think you're wanted elsewhere." Trent looked confused but was quick to exit once Duncan sent a glare his way.

"What was that about?" Geoff questioned. "I mean, I'm not about him either but..."

"I need to stay." Duncan stated bluntly, ignoring Geoff's question. "I'm...I don't want Courtney to go." Owen gasped melodramatically, "But I also don't want to go. But I also want Courtney gone. So, don't vote me." Duncan warned. "I think we have the votes to tie it if you throw your votes onto someone."

Duncan then left, leaving Owen and Geoff to decide their votes.

"Well, Owen..." Geoff began, scratching his neck. "Who exactly should we vote? I mean, Heather's really harshing my mojo."

Owen nodded eagerly, "But I don't know...there could be others."

"Hmm..."

* * *

Trent spotted Bridgette meditating and slowly made the decision to walk over and he nervously sat beside a meditating Bridgette outside of the cabins, "Hey." He greeted warmly, she quickly jumped at this surprise. "Oh, sorry!"

Bridgette smiled, "It was just a surprise! You know, meditating just helps me relax in stressful times like this. It's why I do it a lot and why I got Harold to do it earlier."

Trent thought about this and grinned, "Would I be better at it than you?" He joked.

"Oh, everything's a competition." Bridgette quipped, rolling her eyes but a smile still clearly on her place. "You know, when I meditate I think of me, surfing the waves on the beach and being on top of the world." Bridgette sighed reminiscing. "And here, where is there to surf? The docks?" Bridgette laughed at that mere suggestion.

"Well, we could always go swimming together." Trent suggested, Bridgette thought it over.

"Yeah, I suppose we could. Watch out for the seagulls though!" Trent joked, "Cah, cah." His bad imitation caused visit to burst out laughing.

* * *

Harold walked into the almost deserted Mess Hall and saw only Heather and Duncan engrossed in what seemed like taxing conversation, he coughed to alert them of his presence other than a distasteful glare from Heather, nothing else signalled that they had noticed him as they went right back into conversation. He diligently sat beside them, expectant of them to notice him eventually.

"So, as I was saying...everything is clear, right?" Heather rolled her eyes at Harold's presence and then sighed. "Yes, Harold? What do you want?"

Harold grinned at finally being noticed, he opened his mouth to speak but Duncan beat him to the punch. "I'm going." Duncan stated gruffly, before reaffirming his action by standing up and glaring at Harold (and raising his fist mockingly) as he left.

Once the Mess Hall door closed behind Duncan, Heather spoke. "Who are you voting? Tell me now!" She asked, with absolutely no intention of being polite.

Harold squirmed in his seat, "I respect this bold approach." He told her, rather surprised. "Who do you think I should vote?"

Heather's eyes dropped at this, "No information but trying to get information out of me? Typical." She grumbled. "We are not voting Duncan, are we?"

Harold smirked at this. "Why not? I'm under the impression he punched me."

Heather turned away to grumble at how her plan had fallen apart at the seams. "Stupid Duncan ruining everything..." She turned back, a smile on her face. "Surely, you would have known who would've punched you had your glasses not have come off." Harold nodded at this, confused as to where she was going. "And, I uh, think, Courtney is less likely to punch you hard compared to Duncan. Surely, if he'd knocked you out he would've continued going?"

Harold pondered this, with Heather hoping her story was convincing.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"I'm just so mad!" Heather then cussed under her breath, groaning before she continued. "Edit that out." She demanded to the camera man. "My perfect reputation as prom queen can't be tarnished." Production clearly felt otherwise as they put pictures up of Heather's cat licking her face and clearly labelled them 'prom night' as she continued to speak. "My plan was obviously to get Eva on my side, get Harold thinking it was Duncan and then get Duncan thinking it was Courtney because I just don't trust Courtney and she's too smart for her own good." Heather sighed, "Sadly ruining her game a bit by bit became harder, but she self destructed so..." She dusted her hands. "Begone!" Heather cocked her head, "Sorry, try playing dumb." She waved cockily to the camera.

STATIC.

Harold sighed, tutting. "Of course Duncan punched me! There's only a one point two point five point six point seven point..." Harold's confessional was quickly sped up by the post production crew before reverting it back to normal speed at a different point. "So, Courtney could not have done it."

STATIC.

* * *

"Hey, Cody. I appreciate you foraging with me." DJ spoke as he worriedly glanced around the forest as he held multiple baskets of berries. "But...where do we go from here? How do we get back?"

"Uh..." Cody trailed off nervously, glancing around at the large assortment of trees and greenery. The never ending scenery and no sign of a way out caused doubt, nervousness and fear to seep into his mind. "Did you hear that?" He squeaked at nothing in particular.

"Hmm, no." DJ looked nervous, however. "Uh, do you think the others will notice we're gone?" Suddenly, a twig snapped and Cody screamed extremely loudly and ran into DJ which caused him to drop one basket of berries and cling onto the other as he also began running from nothing in particular, screaming in pure fear.

* * *

Courtney walked into the campfire ceremony and grimaced upon seeing Heather, crouching by someone else's stump. "What are you doing?" Courtney snapped from a distance.

Heather glanced at her, equally as moody. "Nothing." She snapped back with as much conviction as she took her seat on the stump adjacent to that one. Courtney scowled.

"You think I'm going, don't you?"

Heather remained mute for a moment but eventually did speak up. "Regardless of what happens, I have a plan." At this, Eva strode in the campfire ceremony and glanced between Heather and Courtney and sat behind them.

Heather swivelled around, "So, Eva. Are we voting similarly?" Courtney's eyes widened in shock.

Eva rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

"We better." Heather threatened, angrily. "It is no secret who I'm voting." Courtney hung her head in shame as the possible reality of leaving set in. Eva glanced at her, conflicted.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Courtney stood up, obscuring her face as she passed anxiously within the confessional. "My thought process is why would Eva vote with Heather?" The camera couldn't see Courtney bit her lip, but she quickly stopped pacing. "Heather is totally untrustworthy and is just digging the knife in. She'll get her payback or I'm not the student president of my debate club."

Silence.

"Oh, yeah, I am." Courtney clarified quickly.

STATIC.

* * *

The campfire ceremony had a intense atmosphere, sweat began forming on many people's faces as the votes had been cast and Chris had finally stood in front of everyone with his typical purple marshmallow plate. For seconds, the only thing that could be heard was the roaring flame.

"So, this is your first time here. Screaming Gophers," Chris began, glancing at their worried faces and conducting himself in a more serious manner than they had seen up until this point. "You will be given a marshmallow, this marshmallow represents safety and life here at the camp..." While everyone may have thought Chris was pausing for dramatic effect, he had actually forgotten everything.

Heather glanced towards Duncan's stump, Courtney stared in confusion. "What did she do to his stump?" She whispered, lucky it couldn't he heard over the roaring flame.

"If you do not get a marshmallow, you are going to get on the Boat of Losers and never come back. Ever." Chris looked towards the plate and then looked back the camera. "Oh, your faces." He began chuckling.

A chorus of objections to this were instant.

"Yeesh, tough crowd." He spoke to the camera, "The marshmallows go to... Eva, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Trent and Owen." Each of them quickly got up and raced to grab their marshmallow and feast on their safety.

Chris stared at back the remaining few, before Bridgette cut in. "Are these vegetarian?"

Chris groaned loudly, "No, Bridgette." Bridgette quickly gave her marshmallow to a gleeful and happy Owen.

"Oh my god, are we in danger?" Katie clutched Sadie, extremely nervous.

"I think so!" Sadie responded, equally as nervous.

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Katie and Sadie...come get your marshmallows." The loud cheers that followed caused everyone to flinch. "I don't know why they're still around..." Chris remarked dryly.

Courtney looked at who was left, Heather grinned at her. Duncan's eyes were shifty but mainly on the floor.

"The next marshmallow goes to Heather."

Courtney sighed, Heather hopped and instantly snatched her marshmallow from Chris and then turned to her safe teammates. "You guys are so lucky I'm still here. We need a good, talented leader." Her eyes glanced over at Courtney once she had spoke about talent.

"Lucky us." Trent spoke sarcastically, luckily Heather was too busy making eye contact with Duncan and gesturing him to something else to notice.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Courtney."

Courtney gasped and cheered, "Thank you! Thank you!" She kissed her marshmallow and happily took her place beside her team, before looking at why Duncan didn't react.

Duncan had been examining the side of his stump, Eva's anger rose once she realise her name had been marked into the stump and her suspicious were confirmed when she looked up and Heather was smirking at her, she growled struggling to conceal her anger.

"Well, Duncan. Dock of Shame time."

Duncan stood, angered. "So I got framed for punching Harold over there? When it was actually Eva?" He yelled, slightly unsure but no longer unsure when Heather nodded and confirmed his suspicious.

Eyes were suddenly on Eva, she guiltily looked down. "It was NOT on purpose!" She suddenly roared, bellowing. This caused people to shuffle away from her.

"Oh, yeah. That's what they all say." Duncan sneered, "Whatever. Get me out of here, bunch of losers anyway."

* * *

Blaineley watched outside of her cabin as she saw the others return. "Looks like Duncan's gone." She told the camera, "Don't they look so sad..." She feigned concern before bursting out laughing.

"I love it."

The shot focused on the sad faces of the Gophers as they retreated to their separate cabins, no doubt this was not the end of what had transpired at the campfire ceremony tonight.

* * *

 **AN: So, that's another chapter after an extremely long time. So, Duncan's gone. Heather's scheming didn't go quite as perfectly as she wanted. But Heather is always such a versatile schemer. What will happen next episode? (The update will be a lot sooner).**


End file.
